Eye of the Storm
by REIDFANATIC
Summary: Spoiler for Revelations. Sequel to Road to Redemption. Reid and Gideon return to Brookdale for an educational seminar and become embroiled in a murder investigation when a skeleton is found in the woods ReidOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds

**A/N: **Brookdale, Chaterville and Castleton are fictional towns in Kentucky

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Reid," Morgan teased, "Looking forward to going back to Brookdale and seeing your little honey again."

"Morgan, she's not my honey. She's a very nice girl and a friend."

"Oh my man, your lips say friend but your eyes and your blushing face, say honey."

"All right Morgan," Hotch interjected, "How be we leave Reid's love life to Reid."

"That's what I been doing Hotch and that's why he aint got one. A love life, I mean."

Reid was about to respond to the latest of Morgan's many taunts about his love life or lack thereof, when Emily reminded him that if they didn't hurry, they'd miss their flight. He and Gideon were flying to Pikeville and then renting a car and driving to Brookdale to conduct a seminar on crime scene investigation for the sheriffs and deputies of Brookdale and surrounding areas.

On his return from Brookdale, where he became involved in a double murder investigation at the request of the sheriff, he'd put in recommendations to the director for educational sessions for rural sheriffs' departments. He thought that due to his recent Dilaudid addiction, he was not, at this moment, in favor with the powers that be, and his recommendations would not be given serious consideration. He had asked Hotch to put the recommendations in for him, as Reid thought they would hold more weight coming from the unit chief. Hotch, however, said it was Reid's idea, and a good one, and Reid should put the recommendation in himself. Needless to say, Reid was very surprised when the director replied to his request by agreeing to the seminars, giving Reid a very small budget and telling him he was in charge of it. If the seminars turned out to be a useful tool, the program could possibly be expanded to more states.

"Where is Gideon? We really should get going."

"I'm right here," Gideon responded, rushing into the room, bag in hand. "Are you ready to go?" he said looking at Reid. Reid nodded and Gideon said, "Well let's head out then." Reid had asked Gideon to accompany him since he knew that the senior agent was used to teaching and conducting these types of seminars. Gideon had agreed to come on one condition; he would go as Reid's assistant. Reid, he said, was in charge and would make all the decision about topics. Gideon would be there as a teacher for the sheriffs and deputies and a sounding board for Reid but the program was, as the director had specified, up to him.

Reid was, to say the least surprised, firstly, that his recommendations had been given the green light and secondly, that he had been put in charge. It was a big responsibility for such a young agent and, Reid knew, a vote of confidence from the higher ups; he had no intention of failing at this opportunity to prove himself.

While they were on the plane, Reid went over his plans with Gideon. He wanted to concentrate firstly on crime scene investigation since what he had seen in Brookdale in June was that the sheriff and deputies lacked the knowledge of how to effectively handle a crime scene and that can be crucial in finding the unsub and eventually bringing him to justice.

He wanted to concentrate on evidence collection, what to collect and why, what to photograph and why, so that the law officers, if they perhaps needed help with the detection and apprehension of the perpetrator, they at least had the evidence from the crime scene that would lead to the capture before the crime scene is compromised.

Gideon thought that Reid was on the right track and he was glad that Reid was concentrating his first lessons in this area. Firstly, it was the correct place to start and secondly, it was one of Reid's strengths. He was excellent at assessing a crime scene. Being a scientist, he saw things in a scientific way, he also saw the emotional impact but he had spent much of his schooling in labs and knew this aspect of crime scenes very well, the best of any of the profilers. All profilers have the ability to get into the unsub's mind, that's what made them good at what they did but Reid had more scientific knowledge than the average profiler and was able to apply that knowledge to crime scenes. It was an invaluable tool to his team and it would be invaluable for rural law enforcement.

The drive to Brookdale from Pikeville was uneventful and they arrived at the Brookdale motel in good time. Sherry Colby the desk clerk at the motel greeted Reid like a long lost friend. "Special Agent Reid, how are you?" She said coming around from behind the desk to shake his hand.

"Hi Sherry, it's good to see you again, I'm well thanks. This is Supervisory Special Agent Jason Gideon, Gideon Sherry Colby. She'll take very good care of us while we're here.

"It's nice to meet you Sherry."

"You too Agent Gideon, welcome to Brookdale. I've put you in rooms eleven and twelve," she handed them the keys. "Let me know if there is anything you need."

Reid and Gideon settled into their rooms and then got in the SUV and Reid drove them to the sheriff's station. They entered the station and Ruby was again at her post in the main room. "Hi Ruby," Reid said, "It's good to see you again."

"Hi Reid, likewise, it's good to see you too, how have you been?"

"I've been good Ruby, Ruby James this is Supervisory Special Agent Jason Gideon. We work together in the BAU in Quantico."

"I'm honored to meet you Agent Gideon. I hope you know how fond we are of Agent Reid in these parts. He did us a great service a while back and Brookdale will be forever grateful to him."

"I'm rather fond of him myself; he's a remarkable young man."

Reid was blushing and looking at the floor and said, "Ruby, is Kyle around?"

"Yes, he and the deputies are getting the conference room ready for your arrival and we have four other law officers coming from surrounding areas. I'll let him know you're here." She got up and headed down the hall.

Ruby came back followed by a man Gideon thought to be in his late forties. He was about 5' 10" and had brown hair with slight graying at the temples. "Reid," he said with a huge smile on his face, "It's great to see you again," he grabbed Reid's hand in both of his pumping it enthusiastically.

Reid was smiling as well, "It's good to see you too, this is Supervisory Special Agent Jason Gideon, Gideon, Sheriff Kyle Rutherford." Gideon and Kyle exchanged handshakes and greetings.

If you want to come back to the conference room, I just heard from Jake and Greg, they're on their way from Chaterville and they'll be here shortly. Morris and John from Castleton arrived this morning and went to the diner for a bite and they'll be back soon. They got to the conference room which was much like the one back in Quantico only on a much smaller scale. Roy Butterfield was sitting in one of the chairs and stood when they entered the room. "Reid," he said extending his hand, "It's good to see you again."

"Good to see you too Roy," Reid said and introduced Gideon. "Is Dave going to join us as well?"

"No" Kyle replied. "Dave liked being a volunteer deputy but it wasn't something he wanted to do full time so we had to find someone else to fill our empty position.

"Will he be joining us?"

"Not he" said a voice from the doorway.

Reid turned and saw her standing there, her long brown hair pulled back in a braid. Her beautiful brown eyes were looking at him mischievously and her full lips parted in a smile. She was dressed in a deputy's uniform. "Colleen!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I still don't own Criminal Minds

"Hi Reid."

"Colleen, I had no idea that you had thoughts of becoming a deputy when we last talked."

"I know. I started to think about what I wanted to do and law enforcement was an option. I even looked into going into the FBI but you have to be twenty-three and since I'm only twenty-one, I decided to do this, hoping that being a deputy would be an asset for joining the FBI."

"Wow," Reid said, surprised. "I had no idea you were leaning in that direction."

"Why?" You aren't one of these guys who thinks women don't belong in law enforcement, are you?"

Reid started to laugh, "Hardly, since I came to the BAU I've worked with four remarkable women who could kick my butt any day of the week and not break a sweat."

"That's good to hear" she laughed.

"What, that they can kick my butt without breaking a sweat."

"No silly, that you don't have a problem with women in law enforcement."

Gideon was watching the exchange between Colleen and Reid with some amusement and curiosity. Upon his return from his "vacation," he had mentioned the young lady while recounting his tale of his time in Brookdale. He seemed to display some affection when talking about her prompting Morgan's teasing of the young agent. While observing their conversation, he began thinking Morgan's take on the situation might not be that far from the truth. Reid, it appeared was somewhat taken with the young lady and she was obviously smitten with him. Gideon thought their time here could prove interesting although he pondered, as Reid was trying so hard to prove himself after his misstep with the Dilaudid, that the distraction this young woman might provide was not something he needed at the moment. He realized Reid was speaking again.

"Colleen, this is Supervisory Special Agent Jason Gideon, Gideon, Colleen Rutherford, oh sorry, Deputy Colleen Rutherford."

"Colleen shook Gideon's hand saying, "It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

"The pleasure is all mine Deputy Rutherford, may I call you Colleen?"

"Please."

Just then two men entered the conference room and Kyle stepped forward, "hey Jake, Greg, Jake Moore and Greg Olinsky, sheriff and deputy from Chaterville. These are Agents Reid and Gideon from the FBI in Quantico."

They shook hands and Greg said to Reid, "So you're the one who solved those murders in June. Kyle and Roy speak highly of you. Thanks for coming and doing this for us. We really appreciate it."

"Well, I saw the need for it when I was here and luckily I got the go ahead from the director, so here we are."

Two more men entered the room and were introduced as Sheriff Morris Ryder and Deputy John Hamil from Castleton. Once everyone was acquainted, Reid suggested they get started on the topic of the day.

Reid went into explaining crime scene investigation, educating them on a little of the history. He talked about fingerprint analysis, CODIS, DNA and Locard's exchange principle. He showed the group the kind of equipment needed for each collection, demonstrated its use and the rationalization behind it. The sheriffs and deputies were very interested in Reid's presentation and had lots of questions that were fielded by both Reid and Gideon. Before anyone realized it, three hours had gone by. Reid asked if anyone needed a break and they all decided to take a short coffee break. When they went out to the main room, Miriam was there with coffee, iced tea and lemonade and also sandwiches and donuts from the diner.

Kyle's wife ran over to Reid as soon as he entered the room and enveloped him in a huge hug, "Reid, it is so good to see you, you look wonderful."

"It's good to see you too Miriam. Jason Gideon, Miriam Rutherford, Kyle's wife, Colleen's mom and probably the best cook in Brookdale. She runs the diner."

Gideon and Miriam exchanged greetings. Gideon said, "Reid speaks very highly of your family."

The law enforcement officers took advantage of all the goodies Miriam brought and then headed back for more classes. As they were sitting down Sheriff Ryder's cell phone rang.

"Ryder," he said, "What, where? Who found it? Okay yeah. Okay, I'll let you know." He ended the call. "That was my deputy, Dan Morton, some boys hiking in the woods found a human skeleton!"

"I suppose I have to get back there. I'm not really sure what to do about it. Agent Reid, I don't suppose you would consider coming and having a look at it and giving me some guidance about what to do. Maybe Agent Gideon could stay and conduct the seminar."

"I don't mind coming and looking at it sheriff but I have a different idea. Why don't we all go? We could look on it as a learning experience, kind of like a field trip. I'm not trying to trivialize this body but since I have to look at it anyway, you all might as well get some experience out of it. Is that okay with everyone?"

Everyone agreed that it was a good idea. Kyle said he would have to get Dave Wagner to look after things while they were gone but it shouldn't be a problem. As Kyle went to make the call, the others gathered up their things to get going. Reid gave Morris a list of things that he would need when he got there and he gave him instructions for his deputy to control the scene until they arrived. Then they all headed to their vehicles.

When they neared the town of Castleton, they saw a cruiser near a wooded area. All the vehicles stopped and the occupants exited each of them.

Gideon, who was walking with Kyle, had to smile as Roy Butterfield and John Hamil were talking just ahead of them. Roy said, "Get ready for this; you'll be amazed at what this guy'll be able to tell you about the dead guy. I wouldn't be surprised if he's able to spout off his social security number."

They met Dan Morton, who was guarding the site. Introductions were made and then everyone turned and looked at Reid. Morris said, "Where would you like to start Agent Reid?"

"Let's all put on gloves. I just want to walk the grid before anyone comes in. I'll only be a few moments." Reid donned the gloves that Dan had had ready as instructed and began to walk around the area where the skeleton was located. The others stood and watched as he made his way around the site. He then came back to the others and asked Dan for the camera and said to the group, "Follow me."

Reid started taking pictures of the skeletal remains from every conceivable angle; he also took pictures of the ground and the area surrounding the body.

'How are we even going to find out who he is, let alone what happened to him," Greg Olinsky said.

"First of all," Reid replied, "these remains are not a he. This is the skeleton of a woman."

"How do you know that?" Jake asked.

"Two specific things tell me this body is female, first and foremost is the shape of the pelvis. This pelvis is low and bowl shaped, the shape of the female pelvis. A male pelvis is narrow and more elongated. Females need wider pelvises for carrying fetuses and childbirth. Second, the brow ridges are small which are indicative of a female. Males usually have large brow ridges."

"Now, her wisdom teeth have erupted but her pubic symphsis, that's this joint at the front of the pelvis," he pointed to the area he spoke about, "is fairly ridged, this area becomes smoother with age and since there is not a lot of tooth wear, I'd say this was a young woman in her twenties. From the length of her long bones I'd say she was about 5'7'. She didn't die here."

"How do you know that?" Morris echoed Jake.

"She has crush fractures just below her knees on both legs. These are also known as bumper fractures. This tells us this woman was hit by a car. Since there is no path here for a vehicle, we know she was hit elsewhere and dumped here."

"As for who she is, our best chance of finding out is to discover how long she's been here and search out missing person reports from that time. Bodies decompose at different rates depending on such things as temperature, humidity, insects and animal activity. If there was an open wound insects would nest there as well, making decomp faster. Now here in Kentucky, it's a fairly warm climate, we are outdoors, in the woods, optimal for insect and animal activity. Because this woman was hit by a car, she may have had open wounds, speeding up decomp. These bones are not severely weathered so she has not been here for much longer than it took for decomposition. My best guess would be eighteen months to three years."

"We are looking for a woman in her twenties, around 5'7", who's gone missing in the last eighteen months to three years."

John looked at Roy incredulously and Roy said, "Told ya."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Criminal Minds

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, we have to get your ME out here to pronounce."

"Why," John asked, "she's obviously dead."

"Because it's an unexplained death, we still need a coroner to pronounce. Then you should tape off the area from those trees over there," he pointed to a couple of trees, "up to here." He moved to a little beyond the body and made a line with his foot.

"But," John started to say something then was cut off sharply by Morris.

"John, do as Agent Reid says and don't question everything. He obviously knows what he's doing and none of us do so best keep your mouth shut and pay attention." John looked a little taken aback by Morris' outburst and opened his mouth to respond then thought better of it and closed it again and remained silent.

"That's okay Morris, okay everybody, the reason I want this area cordoned off is not sheer insanity, there are reasons and they need to be explained to you. We have no idea why this woman died. Was she under the influence of some substance, and wandered in front of a car and the driver panicked and dumped the body? Did she have car trouble and was hit by accident and again the driver panicked and dumped the body or was she hit intentionally and dumped? We don't know. We need to find out."

"Okay Reid, how do we do that?" Colleen inquired.

"By finding out all we can about the woman and all we have to do that with is the skeletal remains and the patch of earth she's on. That's our evidence, it's not much but it's all we've got and we need to use every bit of it to solve our puzzle."

"Again, how do we do that?"

"We have to have the bones analyzed. We can learn a lot from them. Then we have to make sure this area is searched thoroughly. There may be something of hers that can help identify her. Did she have a purse, jewelry, something that might give us a clue could be imbedded in this earth. Also anything she may have had in her system, hence in her tissues, could have seeped into the soil. We need to take samples."

"Sorry, I never thought of that." She said.

"That's all right; you're all here to learn. If you don't know, ask. I won't take offence at you questioning me, I expect it. You may ask me something that I haven't thought of."

"I doubt that." Roy whispered to John, who nodded.

"Talk to Gideon, the first time we met was at one of his lectures. What did I do for about half the lecture?"

They all turned to look at Gideon, who smirked and said, "You asked questions."

They all looked back at Reid who gestured with his hands as if to say "and look what happened."

Gideon was looking on, purposely staying quiet, first because Reid was handling the situation very well. He was coming out of his shell somewhat when it came to talking in front of groups, and although it was a small group, it was a start. The elder agent felt this was just what Reid needed at this point in his career and his life to boost his confidence and get him back on track. But secondly, he wanted to stay uninvolved, if he could, so he could assess Reid. He knew Reid was aware of this but he didn't want it to be obvious to others.

Spencer Reid had made great strides in coming to terms with his Dilaudid addiction, the aftermath of the horrendous time spent in the hands of an unsub with multiple personality disorder. He was becoming a bit more open with the rest of the team, letting them in on his emotions a little more. He was still trying to come to terms with a childhood that was almost nonexistent due to the fact that at ten he was left by his father to care for a schizophrenic mother and handle a bitter world that did not or refused to attempt to understand the inner workings of an accomplished but isolated genius. Although he still blamed himself for institutionalizing his mother, he was getting better. The team had worked hard at making him see that he was a good son, a good friend and situations like the one they were in now were hopefully helping him see that he was a very good agent. Gideon was glad he was here because he would do anything he could to help that happen. As he had told Ruby, he was very fond of this young man.

Reid asked if anyone had any more questions before Morris called in the medical examiner. Colleen spoke up again, "How are we going to find out who she was short of finding a piece of identification that belonged to her?"

"We have to get pictures of her out through missing person agencies. Maybe someone has reported her missing."

"Uh, sorry but how do we get a picture of her," Greg asked, confused.

"We can do facial reconstruction. It's best if that can be done on a mold of the skull itself. The person doing the reconstruction knows all about skin depths, tones, that sort of thing and is able to render a fairly decent image of the deceased. We have one of the best right here in the US, Dr. Meredith Hamstead. Unfortunately, she will not be available to us. She is on a sabbatical and is currently on an archeological dig in Brazil. However, we do have at our disposal, the next best thing."

"And what is that?" Greg asked.

"Well it's both a what and a who. If you can't do facial reconstruction on a skull mold, the next best thing is through computer imagery. There is facial reconstruction software and we have that in Quantico. First we have to get a CT scan done of the skull, and of course DNA samples from the bone which will at least tell us the race of our Jane Doe. Once the CT is done we have 3D digital images of the skull that are stored on a computer disk. You put that in with the reconstruction software that denotes the average soft tissue for the deceased's likely age, sex and race and maps it out on the skull. And then we have our secret weapon."

"What's the secret weapon" the group replied.

Reid smiled and said, "We have Penelope Garcia."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Still don't and unfortunately will never own Criminal Minds

Back at the sheriff's station, Reid got on the phone to contact Garcia. Since he was attempting to make this a learning experience he had the phone on speaker as Garcia answered. "Maven of the information superhighway, speak and be recognized."

"Hi Garcia, how are you doing?"

"Greetings oh sweet one. How art thou cutie pie?"

The men in the group started laughing at Garcia's affectionate greeting. Greg even raised an eyebrow and gave Reid a good natured punch in the shoulder. Gideon noticed however, that Colleen's face was far from jovial. Her face seemed to sink inward and she had the look of a balloon that had been deflated.

Reid blushed and looked at the floor, saying "Garcia I have you on speaker phone."

"Better to hear me with my love."

She was incorrigible. Oh well, there was no stopping Garcia and really who would want to, Reid thought. He knew he would have to live with the embarrassment but it could be much worse, he could have no Garcia in his life.

"I'm fine Garcia. Listen we have a little situation here and I need…"oh hell if you can't beat em, join em, he thought, "Well I need the Goddess of all technological knowledge. In other words, Garcia I need you."

"Rrrrrr baby do you know how long I've waited to here you say those words?"

"Garcia, I need you to come to Castleton."

"Why sugar, I thought you'd never ask."

"I need you to bring a computer and the facial reconstruction software."

"All right boy wonder, what's going on down there?"

"Uh, well we seem to have found a skeleton in Castleton and we need to identify her if we can. She may have been the victim of foul play."

"Why don't you just send the CD of the CT scan here and I can work on it, instead of going all the way to Castleton?"

"Because Garcia, I'm trying to make this part of my educational seminar for rural law enforcement and I kind of want them to see the whole thing through from beginning to end. You will help me out won't you? I'm sure Hotch will give you the go ahead. How often do you get a road trip, I mean we're always going places and you never get to go anywhere. When was the last time you…?" He regretted the words the moment they left his lips, remembering that the last time Garcia had been called away from Quantico was to that farmhouse in rural Georgia where she was forced to watch his own kidnapping and torture.

"Reid, enough, enough, you had me at hello. I'll get the next flight out. Are you going to meet me sweet pea?"

"I'll be there Garcia. I'll be the guy with the big smile on his face."

"I'll let you know the time, okay honey. Over and out."

"Bye Garcia."

Greg looked at Reid like he was really impressed. "Wow man has that chick got the hots for you or what?" With that Colleen got up saying something about the ladies room and stomping out of the conference room slamming the door behind her. Reid looked after her with a confused look on his face and Gideon looked after her with an expression that said he didn't like where this was heading.

Reid said, "No she does not have the hots, as you put it, for me. She's like that with everyone and it's just something you get used to with Garcia."

They all nodded like they understood but they all thought to themselves that they couldn't wait to meet this broad. John thought she sounded like some kind of floozy.

Colleen came back in the room a few minutes later with a sickly look on her face. Reid looked concerned and said, "Colleen, are you all right?"

"Yes Reid, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be? Do you think I'm any less tough than those kick ass women you're so enamored with?' she said as she turned and strode out of the room.

Reid looked at Gideon and the expression on his face said, what did I do? Gideon felt sorry for the young man. For one so brilliant intellectually, he was so naïve socially. He had no idea the depth of Colleen's feelings for him and that she was intimidated by his lighthearted banter with Garcia. Oh well he supposed it was going to be interesting when Garcia arrived. Interesting, who the hell was he kidding, sparks would fly one way or another, Reid was right, it was just something you got used to with Garcia.

In the meantime, Reid was heading over to the hospital to oversee the CT scan being done and the extraction of DNA from the bones. These were not procedures that the people of the town were used to and he wanted to make sure proper procedure and protocol were followed to prevent questions later from aggressive defense attorneys. Whereas some investigators just waited for the information of lab tests and such to be handed to them, Reid's background as a scientist made him interested in this end of the investigation as well, and of course where most investigators did not, he understood every aspect of what was going on in the lab and could do the tests himself if he needed to. He was, therefore, very comfortable in this arena. Before he left, he asked if any of the sheriffs or deputies wanted to go along. He was hoping they would all say no and then he would ask Colleen to go and maybe he could find out why she seemed so mad at him. But as luck would have it Morris, Kyle and Greg wanted to go so Reid decided his discussion with Colleen would have to wait.

Gideon was reading over some consults, he had brought with him from Quantico and Jake, John and Roy were in one corner of the room talking when Colleen entered. "Where is the rest of the group," she said.

Gideon looked up from his consult, "Dr. Reid took the others to the hospital to oversee the CT scan and the DNA extraction."

Colleen nodded, "Probably a good idea that someone from each group went, then he can fill the others on his team in on the procedure. What are you reading; does it pertain to our case?"

"No, these are some consults I brought from Quantico."

"Oh then I'll leave you to them, sorry for interrupting."

Gideon had been looking at her over his glasses and removed them saying, "No please, sit down and talk to me. I can read these anytime"

"So how long have you and Reid worked together?"

"He's been in the BAU for four years now. I met him, as he told you all, at a lecture while he was in university getting his third doctorate." Colleen's mouth gaped in awe. "Yes, he has three doctorates. He is the most highly educated person I know. Of course, he is a genius so that does account for it but he also works very hard at what he does and never tries to coast on his intellect."

"The last time he was here he said that he had gone through a rough patch that made him question his belief in himself but he never told me what happened."

"The more you know Spencer Reid, the more you know he does not open up about himself easily. Like I said, I have known him for four years and in that time I have learned a lot about him but it takes him a long time to confide. He has been hurt a lot in his life and he doesn't trust easily. If you are patient and truly care for him, he will tell you when he is ready. It is up to him to tell you himself. You'll have to wait until he feels he's ready to trust you enough to open up. I will say one thing, if you truly care for him, he is worth the wait."

Reid and the others returned a short while later with the CD from the scan. The DNA and soil samples had already been rushed to Quantico for analysis. Reid said he'd heard from Garcia and her plane would be in in a couple of hours so he was going to start out shortly on the drive to Pikeville to meet her.

Colleen stood up looking a little sheepish and said, "Would you like some company?"

"Yes," Reid smiled, "I'd like that very much."

They said good bye to the others and left neither noticing the looks of fatherly concern on the faces of both Kyle and Gideon.


	5. Chapter 5

Reid and Colleen were sitting in the arrival area in Pikeville airport, waiting for the passengers from Garcia's flight to disembark. Their ride to Pikeville had been uneventful and for the most part unrevealing as Reid was unable to discover why Colleen seemed to be mad at him. Colleen on the other hand tried to find out more about Garcia only to find that Reid was not very forthcoming in that aspect either, saying that Garcia could not be described but only experienced, whatever that meant, she thought.

Spencer Reid was looking at the passengers as they entered the lounge while Colleen was looking at him. All at once his face broke into the biggest smile she had yet seen from him. She had seen him smile before of course, even laugh but this was different. This smile lit up his face in a way she couldn't quite describe and her gaze followed his until it landed on the person responsible for that smile. When Colleen saw the woman in question, to say the least she was surprised. Penelope Garcia, in the flesh, was not at all what she had expected. She was, Colleen guessed, in her late twenties, of average height with a mop of unruly curly blond hair, a little on the hefty side wearing black glasses, platform sandals and a dress that could only be described as flamboyant. At the sight of Reid her face lit up with a brilliance that was electric and suddenly Colleen knew that whatever Reid's relationship was with this woman, it was deep and abiding and anyone who cared for him would have to contend with her.

They greeted each other warmly; she put her arms around his neck and gave him the slightest peck on the lips which he accepted without his usual blushing and embarrassment. This woman, it appeared had gotten beyond the barriers he built around his heart. He asked about her flight and she said it was fine. She said she had to wait a few moments; someone from the airline was retrieving her computer from the storage department. She had given special instructions for its handling.

Reid introduced Garcia to Colleen and watched with interest as the women seemed to be sizing each other up, deciding how much a problem each was going to be for the other. Garcia had noticed the way this young woman looked at Reid. God knew Reid needed somebody in his life and Garcia wondered if this young woman was the one who could accept Reid's life and all that came with it. She would watch this girl closely. What she said was, "It's really nice to finally meet you Colleen. Reid has spoken of you and your family and how much he liked you all. It'll be good to get to know you a little."

"It's very nice to meet you too." Colleen said thinking that she wasn't quite sure yet about this woman. It seemed there was nothing romantic between them. It was almost as if Garcia was a cross between a best friend, a big sister and a mama bear. Colleen got the impression that if anyone tried to hurt Reid her reach would be long and her claws would be sharp.

They retrieved Garcia's computer and headed for the SUV. Reid took out his cell phone and dialed Gideon's number. The girls heard him suggesting that since it was getting late, he would take Garcia to the motel in Brookdale and they could start out for Castleton again in the morning. The samples would have arrived in Quantico by then and they would at least have somewhere to start with the reconstruction. Gideon said he could get a ride back to Brookdale with Kyle and Roy and he would see them later at the motel. He ended the call and started the SUV for the trip back to Brookdale. It wasn't too long a drive but even so he hoped the women would play nice.

Arriving back in Brookdale, Reid suggested that they go to the diner and get something to eat so they entered the diner to be greeted by Miriam. Reid introduced Garcia and they sat down, perused the menus and decided on what they would have. Miriam went to work on their orders. "So Colleen, do you miss working at the diner?' Reid asked.

"No, you know it was time to move on to something else. I find being a deputy very interesting, especially when things like what happened today occur."

"It's nice for you, first you got to work with your mom and now you get to work with your dad." Garcia stated.

"Are you implying that I can't get a job without my parents' help?" Colleen retorted.

"No I wasn't saying that at all. I was just stating that it must be nice to be able to share the work of both your parents. You don't have to get so defensive."

"I'm not getting defensive, I just resent people coming here from the big city and putting us down because we live in a small town."

"I wasn't trying to put anybody down. Look why don't we just forget the whole thing and move on to a different topic of conversation?"

Reid was looking from one to the other like he was a spectator at a tennis match. Where had all this hostility come from? Reid realized that Colleen was just starting out in law enforcement and was perhaps feeling insecure around a lot of FBI personnel, but he didn't feel Garcia deserved to be spoken to like that. He also realized that Colleen was mad at him for some reason and he still couldn't figure out what it was and perhaps she was taking it out on Garcia.

Miriam arrived with their meals and noticed that no one was talking and that something was wrong with her daughter. 'Colleen, honey what's wrong?"

"Nothing Mom, I'm fine."

"Honey, you don't look fine to me, you look upset about something."She said as Colleen jumped up and ran past her to the ladies' room. She turned to Reid, "Did you do something to upset my girl?"

"Miriam, if I did I swear I don't know what it was. I tried to get her to talk to me all the way to Pikeville but she wouldn't say what was bothering her."

Miriam put their meals down on the table and headed off in search of her daughter. Reid started to pick at his food and looked up to find Garcia staring at him, "What!" he said.

"You really don't know what's wrong with her?"

"Look Garcia, you know me better than anyone else, so you get that my understanding of the female psyche ranks somewhere below the IQ of a hummingbird. Everything was fine and then after I spoke to you on the phone, it was like a cold front blew in and she was really mad at me and I don't even know what I did wrong."

"Reid you realize that Colleen is halfway in love with you, don't you?"

"Garcia, you're starting to sound like Morgan. I think you have been hanging around him too much. Colleen is a nice girl and a friend."

"Oh my poor blind naïve friend. That girl does not want to be your friend. Not it the way you're thinking. She wants to be your lover. Now I understand why she's mad at you and me."

"Great, why?"

"You said she got upset after our phone conversation, you also said I was on speaker, yes?"

"Yeah."

"Well then she heard all of our conversation, me calling you my pet names and saying suggestive things which I know you don't take seriously but she did. She sees me as a threat to a relationship with you which is what she wants more than anything. She's got it bad for ya buddy."

"So what do I do now, Garcia?"

"Maybe you should try talking to her and tell her that I'm not threat to her but now that I think about it you are kinda cute."

"Garcia! I can't just go up to her and talk to her about that."

"Why not?"

"Do you know how conceited it sounds if I go up to her and say there's nothing between you and I and the coast is clear if you want to sleep with me. I can't believe I just said that, maybe I've been hanging around Morgan too much." He was trying to whisper and his voice was getting higher with each word and by the time he reached the end of his diatribe, his voice was squeaking.

Garcia burst out laughing at her friend's situation. Poor Reid, he was so totally hapless when it came to things like this. At that moment Miriam came out of the ladies' room and looked at them sternly and said, "Well Miss Garcia, I'm glad you can laugh at my daughter's situation, at least someone finds it amusing." Her eyes shot daggers at Reid.

Reid was about to say something in his and Garcia's defense when Garcia piped up and said "Perhaps we should call it a night. Maybe clearer heads will prevail in the morning. It was nice meeting you Mrs. Rutherford. Come on Reid let's go."

Reid left some money on the table for the meal, said good night to Miriam and headed out into the night with Garcia.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own Criminal Minds

A rather short chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Reid and Garcia arrived at the motel Reid took her to the office to get her keys. "Hi Sherry, can we get the keys for Garcia here?"

Confusion was apparent on Sherry's face, "Keys?"

"You have a room booked for Penelope Garcia."

"No Agent Reid, I don't. No one called to book a room for someone named Garcia." Sherry looked very upset.

Reid turned to Garcia and said, "You didn't book a room?"

"I thought you booked the room."

"Oops, oh well I'm sure we can get one now."

"Well really, you can't. Half our rooms are closed for painting; we did have one room until about a half hour ago when a trucker took it. He was dead tired and needed to rest or he's afraid he'd have an accident."

"Garcia looked at Reid and said, "All righty then, what do we do now genius?"

"Okay, you can have my room, I'll bunk with Gideon."

Reid went to Gideon's room which was in darkness with a do not disturb sign on the doorknob. "He can't be asleep yet, it's not that late." Just then headlights came into the parking lot and Reid recognized Kyle's cruiser.

"Hey Reid," Kyle said, "You saw the sign," pointing to the doorknob. "Agent Gideon had a nasty headache on the way back from Castleton and was turning in early. He said if I saw you to tell you he'd see you in the morning." Kyle waved good night and headed off to his cruiser.

Reid turned and looked at Garcia who said, "Hey roomie. You won't jump me in the night will you?"

"Oh no Garcia, I would never do that."

"Damn!"

He opened the room and said, "Garcia, you do not breathe a word of this to anyone."

"Scout's honor Reid," she replied, holding up two fingers.

"Were you ever a girl scout Garcia?"

"Truthfully…No, I was a nerd. Hey sweet pea, maybe we can find some Star Trek reruns on TV. Let's go buy some soda and popcorn."

They found an all night market and loaded up on popcorn, peanuts, chocolate and soda and headed back to the motel where they made themselves comfortable, Garcia in her pajamas and Reid in sweatpants and an old T shirt. They settled down with their goodies and watched Star Trek reruns well into the night.

Reid woke in the middle of the night to find Garcia's head resting on his shoulder. She was quietly snoring. He promised himself he'd never tell her that. He gently slid out from under her and placed a pillow beneath her head. He removed her glasses and softly brushed her hair out of her face and covered her with the duvet. He moved to the other bed and settled to sleep.

Reid came to life in the morning to the feeling of someone messing his hair and opened his eyes to see Garcia staring down at him. 'Wake up sleeping beauty," she said.

"I thought sleeping beauty got woken up with a kiss," he groaned groggily, his head in the pillow.

Too late he realized what he had said as Garcia's lips found his with a quick peck and now he was definitely awake. "Garcia!"

"Well you brought it up."

"I was just stating a fairy tale fact. Is there such a thing as a fairy tale fact?" He sat up, "Good morning Garcia."

"Good morning honeybunch."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, someone took good care of me."

"Do you need the bathroom first?"

"Oh, I was done a while ago sweet thing, it's all yours."

Reid gathered some clothes and went into the bathroom. Garcia heard the shower running and started tidying up her things, when there was a knock at the door. She opened it to find Gideon, Kyle and Colleen standing there.

At that moment the bathroom door opened and Reid came out with his shirt untucked and said, "Garcia have you seen my wristwa…" He stopped dead when he saw the group at his door.

"Good morning Reid," Gideon said with a lopsided grin on his face.

"Um, Reid thought I booked a room and I thought he booked a room and anyway we got here and voila no room at the inn, so we had to share, separate beds of course." Garcia rattled off all in one breath.

Reid looked mortified and all he could do was look at the floor. Colleen turned and headed for the cruiser, got in and slammed the door.

"Kyle said, "We'll see you in Castleton; we'll pick up Roy," as he turned and went back to the cruiser.

"Gideon, this is not what it looks like. I was going to give Garcia my room and bunk with you but then you had that sign on your doorknob and Kyle came by and said you had a bad headache and we couldn't think of anything else to do. I feel really bad about this. Oh this is not going to look good for me is it? And Colleen is already mad at me because she thinks Garcia and I are, well you know, and we're not, not at all. But of course now she'll think we are."

"Reid, Reid," Gideon entered the room. "Take a breath and calm down. This is not the end of the world."

"No just maybe the end of my career."

"Reid, it's going to be okay. You haven't broken any rules or done anything wrong." Reid looked about to say something but Gideon held up his hands. "Even if something did happen and I totally believe you when you tell me it didn't, there's no rule against fraternization among agents. So try and relax. Your career is not in jeopardy. Now go get ready, you have a job to do."

Reid went back into the bathroom and finished getting ready for the day. When he came out Garcia and Gideon were talking at the table. "Ready," Gideon said. Reid nodded and they got in the SUV and headed for Castleton.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Criminal Minds

**A/N:** Thanks to all who have read and reviewed

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived in Castleton, Reid offered to help Garcia set up her computer for the facial reconstruction, not that he was particularly skilled in computer set up or that Garcia particularly needed his help, but he wanted to appear busy with something while trying to keep a low profile and avoid facing Colleen.

When he could avoid it no longer, he had to face the others. He assumed that Kyle and Colleen had informed Roy about the scene they had witnessed in his motel room that morning. He knew that Roy would probably tell John and if John knew Reid figured all bets were off.

Garcia's computer was set up and through the internet was connected with the computer system in Quantico. The others had gathered in the conference room and Garcia had the DNA reports from the samples they had sent to Quantico. Reid introduced Garcia to the group. He saw Roy lean over and whisper something to John who nodded and smirked. Reid's first instinct was to go over and wipe that smirk off his face. It bothered him that they were talking about him and Garcia, misconstruing what had happened between them. What irked him even more was that these people were seeing Garcia as something other than the brilliant computer technician and fine person that she was.

Gideon knew what was going on in his young agent's mind. He hoped Reid would hold it together and not give in to his desire to teach John Hamil a lesson. Gideon had to admit that he wouldn't mind giving John a piece of his own mind as well.

Reid ignored John and told the group that they had received the DNA results from Quantico that said their skeleton was that of a Caucasian female. Garcia had the CD from the CT scan and inserted it into the computer and started the program running, entering in the facts that they knew or strongly suspected. The computer started calculating data and an image of their skull came on the screen. Garcia's fingers continued to work their magic over the keyboard and the face of the dead woman started to take shape. When the program was complete, they had the face of a young woman staring at them. Garcia then went to work with various eye colors. She also provided the face with a variety of hair colors and styles which she printed out. The group was amazed when they looked at the various images that represented their dead woman.

Lois Fielding, the dispatcher for the Castleton Sheriff's Department came in at that moment with an invoice for Morris to sign and saw the pictures. She picked up one of them in which the woman had short, curly brown hair and said, "There's something familiar about this girl but I can't place her." Neither Morris nor John said they recognized any of the pictures as a woman they'd seen.

Reid decided that they should send copies of all the pictures to police and sheriff's departments in the state. He said they would start statewide and then if nothing came of that, they would broaden their scope.

Garcia, of course, accomplished this in a matter of minutes and they were now left to wait for any responses. Reid told the group that the testing of the soil had yielded no drugs or other substances that could have contributed to her death. "So that means she was hit by accident or intentionally but she wasn't drugged."

Morris informed them that after Reid had left yesterday, he, John and Dan had searched the area Reid had had cordoned off and had found nothing useful to the investigation. It was now midmorning and they decided to take a coffee break.

Garcia was checking some data on another case she was working on in Quantico when someone spoke behind her, "So are you the feeb's main squeeze or what?" Garcia turned and looked at John but decided not to dignify the question with an answer.

John, it appeared, did not take the hint. "Yeah we all heard you on the phone yesterday. You sounded like you had the hots for the dude but he told us no, that you were like that with everybody. Do you spend the night with everybody too, cuz I hear you spent the night with him. I mean if so maybe you and me could get together. I bet I got moves the G man never thought of."

"No I don't think so. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do here." Garcia said as she turned back to her computer.

"Hey don't turn away from me. Do you think you can just tease a guy and then not have to follow through? John said, grabbing Garcia's arm and twisting it.

"Get your hand off me," Garcia said, beginning to tremble a little at this man's tone, which angered her. He'd better watch his step.

"Aw come on baby, let me show you what a real man is like?"

"I said no," Garcia said, attempting to wiggle out of his grasp.

This seemed to make John angrier, "Listen you slut, you don't tease men like that on the phone. You knew we were listening. You wanted to tease us and you did, so now it's time to pay up." He put his hands at both shoulders, pinning her arms to her side. He then put his lips on her neck.

Garcia was wiggling, trying to get out of his grasp but he had her arms tightly pinned to her side, when she felt his grip loosen and he seemed to be falling backwards. Then she was free and she turned to see Reid had John by the shoulders and was pulling him off of her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Get your filthy hands off her." John broke free and looked like he was going to hit Reid but Morris entered the room and yelled, "John, what the hell is going on here?" He looked between Reid and John who each looked like they wanted a piece of the other.

By then the others had heard the commotion and had come to the conference room. "I found this pervert" Reid said, "trying to make a pass at Garcia. He had her in a vice grip and wouldn't let her go. Are you okay Garcia?" He walked over to her.

Garcia nodded her head and he noticed tears in her eyes as she turned back to her computer. "Get that pig out of here," Reid said indicating John. "But don't go far; you could be facing charges of assault on a federal officer."

"What do you mean? I didn't assault you; you're the one who grabbed me."

"You assaulted Miss Garcia, a member of the FBI and a federal officer."

Morris grabbed John and hauled him out into the hallway, giving him a look that said if he said anything he was a dead man. He could be heard throwing the young man into his office by the collar and saying, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't fire your ass right now…", before the door closed on their conversation.

Reid looked at the others and said, "If you could give us a few moments please and could you close the door on your way out."

Everyone filed out leaving Reid alone with Garcia. "Are you really okay?" She nodded again. "Garcia, Penelope look at me." Garcia raised her eyes up and looked at him, they glistened with tears that she was fighting not to let roll down her cheeks.

"You really shouldn't do this you know, close us in here. Remember how upset you were this morning having them thinking there was something going on."

Gideon had decided to check and see how his young people were doing. It had been a rather traumatic day for them both and it was not yet noon. He went to the conference room and opened the door to see Reid and Garcia talking.

Reid looked at her and said, "Garcia, I couldn't care less what they think. You're my friend and you need a friend right now and here I am. Who held me in rehab and cried with me that evening when it was just what I needed and when I passed that point and needed something else, who brought me gag gifts and made me laugh so the time there seemed more like a holiday and less like a prison. I don't care what they say, even Colleen. Any woman who wants to be with me is going to have to accept that you are my friend and if she can't well then she can't want me because I come with my friends firmly attached."

Garcia looked up at him and smiled as she fiddled with his tie and said, "You know something, you are going to be really deadly one of these days."

A puzzled expression crossed Reid's face and he said, "What do you mean by that?"

"Not only are you super smart but you're getting wise."

"Yeah, well you hang out with Gideon long enough and he starts to rub off on you."

Gideon silently closed the door. Reid and Garcia would be just fine, he thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **As always, I do not own Criminal Minds

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The atmosphere at the Castleton sheriff's station was very tense following the events of the morning. Garcia was quiet, sticking close to her computer almost as if it was her lifeline, a home away from home. She was not her usual cheerful and joking self which only Reid and Gideon noticed as the others, of course, were not familiar with Garcia.

They had not seen John since the incident in the conference room, which was fine with all of them. Morris Ryder had come over and profusely apologized to Garcia for what she had endured due to his deputy's unprofessional behavior. Garcia had been gracious in accepting his apology.

Morris came up to Reid and asked what they should do now and Reid told him for the present time, all they could do is wait for a while and see if they got any response on the pictures they had sent out to police and sheriff's departments. Maybe someone would recognize the girl and call. Statistics did not favor them but one could always hold out hope. In the meantime Reid suggested that they carry on with some of the lessons that they had not completed yesterday due to the skeleton being found.

The group gathered in the conference room, minus John. Reid and Gideon carried on with their lessons from yesterday. Everyone seemed interested but they were all somewhat down from this morning's commotion and the let down that their investigation was stalled. Although Reid's lesson was technically perfect, once again, even he was noticeably preoccupied. He kept glancing over at Garcia, who just sat quietly in front of her computer, her fingers flying over the keyboard. The afternoon wore on and as Reid was contemplating stopping for the day, Lois popped her head in and said excitedly, "Agent Reid, there's a phone call on line one, it's from some detective in Frankfurt about the pictures of the dead girl."

Everyone's demeanor changed and the room was suddenly charged with anticipation. Even Garcia turned her attention from her computer to the room. Reid picked up the phone, "Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid of the FBI."

"Special Agent Reid, this is detective Blair Moyer, Frankfurt PD, said the voice on the other end of the line. "One of the pictures you sent out looks somewhat like a girl that was reported missing in Frankfurt."

"When was she reported missing?"

"Two years ago."

"Two years ago, that fits our timeline."

"Another reason I think this may be our girl is that the people who reported her missing said she had gone to Castleton."

"She came to Castleton, are you sure?"

"That's what her friends and employer said."

"What's her name detective Moyer?"

"Tracy Wilcox, she went to Castleton to visit her grandmother."

"Tracy Wilcox, Reid repeated, looking at Garcia.

The moment the words left his lips her fingers started moving on the keyboard, "On it," she said.

Seconds later a Kentucky driver's license appeared on the screen identifying Tracy Wilcox. She certainly looked like their picture although she was heavier. She was 5'7" and twenty-seven years old. She had blue eyes and short curly brown hair.

Reid was looking at the computer screen when the image came up, as were all the others in the room. "That's her," Reid said, "That's our DB. Detective Moyer, we will need to get her dental records to make a positive ID. Can you have them faxed to us down here in Castleton? Thanks for the help. We'll be in touch."

Reid hung up the phone, turned and said, "What have you got for me Garcia?"

To everyone's amazement, except Gideon and Reid, Garcia recited, Tracy Wilcox of apartment 16 – 466 Kent Avenue, Frankfurt, Kentucky. Twenty-seven years old, worked as a secretary for Wentworth Construction. Graduated Riverside High in Frankfurt, daughter of Stan and Marie Wilcox. Marie Wilcox was formerly Marie Hammond of Castleton. Stan and Marie Wilcox died in an automobile accident three years ago. Tracy received a semi-large income from her parents' life insurance policies. No trouble with the law, not even a speeding ticket. Her mother Marie Hammond was the daughter of Hugh and Edna Hammond of Castleton. Hugh Hammond died of a heart attack fourteen years ago and Edna Hammond died of a heart attack two years ago."

"Two years ago," Reid said, "The same time Tracy was here. Tracy comes to see her grandmother. She gets hit by a car and her grandmother dies of a heart attack. Something's not right about that."

"What happened to Mrs. Hammond after she died?" Reid asked Morris.

"What do you mean what happened?"

"What was done with the body? There was obviously no family who handled arrangements for the body."

Lois answered, "Edna had everything arranged and paid for years ago so Gus, our undertaker just looked after everything for the funeral."

"So where is the body now?"

"Edna's body?" Morris said.

"Yes Edna's body." Reid replied.

"Well the cemetery, where else?"

"Okay, I think we have to exhume that body."

"What," the group, minus Gideon and Garcia, said in unison.

"Why," Colleen asked.

"Because, I'm wondering if Edna Hammond really died of a heart attack. Her granddaughter comes to see her and gets hit by a car and almost exactly the same time Edna dies of a heart attack."

Kyle spoke up, "Maybe her granddaughter's death shocked her and she had a heart attack."

"But nobody knew the granddaughter was dead except for whoever hit her." Gideon said. "She was dumped in the woods so nobody would find her body. I agree with Dr. Reid, it's too much of a coincidence. Edna Hammond's body has to be exhumed to find out how she died."

"Won't that be a problem," Lois said. "She's been embalmed, so there would be no blood to test."

"That's okay, they can still test the vitreous humor in her eyes and some of the tissues and if there's a large amount of some toxic substance discovered, it would also have been in Edna Hammond's system and could have caused the heart attack."

"Is there anything you don't know," Roy said irritably.

"Lots" Reid replied, "Okay Morris, we need to get in touch with a judge who can give us an exhumation order."

"Reid, is that really necessary," Colleen enquired?

"Look, this girl came to visit her grandmother and she was killed, then the grandmother suddenly dies. Doesn't that concern you people? Don't you wonder what happened? Did Tracy and Edna stumble onto something, something someone in Castleton was willing to kill for?"


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone's spirits seemed to have lifted somewhat, realizing they had likely identified the body, however their enthusiasm waned a bit when it came to having to exhume one of the townspeople from her final resting place. Morris did not like the sound of that and he knew it would not go over well with the citizens of Castleton. He had just been trying to get this fact across to Agent Reid, but it seemed Dr. Reid was adamant about the need for exhuming the body of Edna Hammond.

"Morris, we have no choice. We have to find out what happened to that woman if we can. If we find out how she died, it might help us get a lead on an avenue to pursue to capture the unsub."

"Unsub," a group of voices replied.

"Unknown subject," Kyle and Roy replied in unison, causing a grin from Gideon. It appeared that Reid was rubbing off on the group.

The door opened at that moment and Lois said, "The dental records are here from Frankfurt."

Reid quickly ran out into the main room to look at the fax from Frankfurt and brought it to Garcia, who scanned it into the computer to do the match with the CT scan of the skull. It seemed that everyone in the room was holding his or her breath waiting to see if the computer would tell them that the body they had was indeed Tracy Wilcox. When the process was completed Garcia looked up from the computer and said "It's a match. Our skeleton is none other than Tracy Wilcox."

"Okay, then, now we know what we have to do. We have to have Edna Hammond's remains exhumed and we have to talk to the people in Frankfurt who knew Tracy and find out if she had a special reason for coming to Castleton, other than to visit her grandmother."

"You mean we have to go all the way to Frankfurt? Morris asked, looking skeptical about the whole idea.

"No, not us specifically."

"Then, who?" Greg asked, confused.

"I'm going to contact our team up in Quantico and see if someone can go. They are used to interviewing witnesses, far more than anyone here, with the exception of Gideon, of course. They also have the jet at their disposal so they can get there and back faster than any of us could."

"How will they know what to ask?" Jake wanted to know.

I will fill them in on the details. They are seasoned investigators, believe me this will be a walk in the park for any one of them."

"But will they want to get involved in a small case like this, aren't they used to chasing serial killers and things like that?" Kyle put in.

"Okay, our team does not usually get involved in a case unless invited in by local law enforcement. I was invited in by Sheriff Morris Ryder. From that point onwards the BAU is free to step in at any time. Now I feel that two murders have been committed, why, is it an attempt to hide another crime or something else? We don't know, but we need to find out. Many cases cross Agent Jennifer Jareau's desk every day, police departments begging us to become involved in their particular problem. You have us. We are already involved so use us all you can. You will never find a better or more dedicated group of people to help solve your crimes."

"So what happens now?" Morris asked.

"I'm going to get in touch with SSA Aaron Hotchner at the BAU and apprise him of the situation down here and see if he'll send someone to Frankfurt to interview the people who reported Tracy Wilcox missing, unless you want to do it Gideon," Reid said turning to his mentor.

"No," Gideon said, "You're in charge remember."

"Well, that was the other thing. This is different."

"You were the one invited in, you're doing just fine. Carry on. Go call Hotch."

Reid went to use the phone in Morris' office and dialed the familiar number. It was answered on the second ring, "Hotchner."

"Hi Hotch, it's me. I need to ask a favor of you. You realize that we have become involved in a situation down here that possibly could be a double homicide." Hotch affirmed that he knew this and that's why Garcia had been dispatched out there.

"Hotch, we have identified our skeleton as Tracy Wilcox of Frankfurt. She apparently was reported missing two years ago after she came out here to visit her grandmother who also died two years ago of a supposed heart attack. I am disputing this and am going to try to get the body exhumed so we can know for sure. What I need is for someone to go to Frankfurt and talk to the people who knew Tracy and find out if she mentioned anything about something going on down here before she left. Can you send someone out to Frankfurt to talk to a Detective Blair Moyer, who's in charge of the missing person's case?"

"You're lucky Reid that we haven't had any major cases come in and I think Morgan and Prentiss are going a little stir crazy with paperwork, not that they're getting a lot accomplished other than tossing paper airplanes and debating Kurt Vonnegut. I'll send them out; they'll probably welcome the distraction. Anything else you need?"

"Okay, now that you mention it, the folks here are really balking at the exhumation of the grandmother, Edna Hammond. Is there any way you can use your contacts and get a judge to issue the order then it's out of their hands and they don't have to feel guilty and I can be the big city bad guy."

"Yes Reid, consider it done. You do realize don't you, that I'm strongly considering not allowing you to go on any more road trips. You always seem to become embroiled in some homicide. Are you a magnet or what?"

"Hotch, how is that fair? I didn't know when I got here that they were going to find a skeleton and ask for Gideon's and my input."

"How is Gideon, by the way?"

"He's good, he's pretty much staying out of things and just watching me so I'm sure you and the director will get a full report."

"Now, Reid."

"It's okay Hotch, I know I'm, if not on probation, at least being watched closely. I've come to terms with that so if you want to talk to Gideon or have him call you regarding my handling of this matter so be it. All I can do is all I can do. You understand?"

"Yes Reid, I understand. Let us know if you need anything else. Morgan and Prentiss will be in touch as soon as they have something."

"Thanks Hotch, bye for now." Reid ended the call and went back to join the others.

Hotch entered the bullpen and approached the desks of Special Agents Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss, who were making, what he thought was, a poor attempt at paperwork.

"Well, people, we have a case."

"Okay Hotch, we'll meet you in the conference room," Morgan said.

"Will you be calling Gideon and Reid back from Kentucky?" Prentiss added.

"No, not exactly, it's actually their case in Kentucky that we're on. Reid and Garcia have identified the skeleton as a Tracy Wilcox of Frankfurt, Kentucky. She was reported missing about two years ago by some friends and her employer after she left on a trip to Castleton to visit her grandmother and never returned. Apparently the grandmother suddenly died of a heart attack at about the same time. Reid is suspicious of this and wants the grandmother's remains exhumed for examination. He wants someone to go to Frankfurt and talk to the people who reported the granddaughter missing. I'm sending you two out to Frankfurt to find out all you can on Tracy Wilcox.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Usual disclaimer still applies

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he was about to leave the sheriff's station, Reid ran into John Hamil. They stared at each other for a few moments. John glared at Reid. "I bet you're happy I'm off the case."

"Yeah, I am. I'd be happier if Garcia was charging you with assault but she is a nice woman and she's being kinder to you than you deserve."

"You never know, maybe she likes me."

"You wish, dream on John, just stay the hell away from her," Reid said as he brushed past John and headed for the vehicle.

"Oh, I'll stay away from her all right."

Garcia had locked up her computer and was about to leave the conference room when she bumped smack into Colleen. "Oh hi Colleen, we're just heading out. Have a nice evening."

As Garcia passed Colleen, the young girl said, "I'm sorry about what happened to you today. John is a jerk."

"Yes he is and he was totally misreading the situation. He thought I was coming on to Reid, he doesn't realize I'm just like that. Poor sweet Reid, I felt so sorry for him having to take me in last night. I mean I love the guy but not like that. He's my friend, like a younger brother. I'd do anything for him but we're not like that. That ass was accusing me of sleeping with Reid. Can you imagine me and Reid? Oh that is so funny. See you tomorrow."

As she got into the SUV, Reid said, "What took you so long?"

"Oh sorry, I just had to fix something before I left," she said smirking to herself.

The trio got back to the motel and Reid and Garcia went to his room to retrieve her things and move them to the room now vacated by the sleepy trucker. As they were finishing with Garcia's things, Sherry came in and handed Reid a note saying it was left for him at the desk. Reid opened the note looking puzzled before folding it and putting it in his pocket.

"What was that about?" Garcia asked.

"Oh nothing important, good night Garcia."

"Good night Reid."

Reid went back to his room, showered and changed, looked at the note again and left the room and headed for the SUV.

He arrived at the diner shortly after that and went in. There were no customers, in fact, it seemed like no one was there. "Miriam," he called out but got no response. "Miriam," he called a little louder this time. Still no response. What was going on?

"I'm glad you came, I didn't know whether you would." He turned to see Colleen coming from the direction of the kitchen. She walked over to the door of the diner and took the sign that said open and turned it around, locked the door and turned to the other occupant of the room, who now had a look of total puzzlement on his face.

"Boy I bet people don't see that look on your face very often," she said alluding to his puzzled expression.

"I uh," Reid stopped, momentarily speechless. Colleen looked beautiful. She was wearing an emerald green dress, low cut and tight fitting on top then flaring out around her hips. It had spaghetti straps and contrasted with her pale skin. Her hair had been freed from its braid and was cascading down her bare back and around her shoulders. Her eyes were bright with a sparkle Reid didn't think he'd noticed before and her full lips, lightly brushed with lipstick, were upturned in a delightful smile.

"I wanted to apologize to you for the way I acted over the last two days. You didn't do anything wrong and you didn't deserve the way I treated you."

"Oh that's okay," Reid said, his voice coming out with something of a squeak. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"I thought maybe I'd make it up to you by making you dinner. Why don't you come over here and sit down," she indicated a round booth in the corner and Reid noticed that it was set for two, complete with candles and wine.

Reid didn't move and Colleen was concerned that he was angrier with her than she thought. She touched his arm and he said, "Yeah okay, thanks," and moved towards the table and sat down.

Colleen lit the candles and turned the lights down and on her way back turned on a CD player and soft light rock music filled the diner. She came back to the table, poured some wine in the glasses for each of them and sat down opposite Reid.

Back at the motel Gideon responded to a knock on his door to find Kyle standing there. "Hi Gideon, Miriam and I were wondering if you and Miss Garcia would like to come to our home for dinner."

"I'd enjoy that Kyle, what about Reid?"

"Apparently he's doing something else this evening. So do you want to ask Miss Garcia to join us?"

Gideon knocked on Garcia's door and she readily agreed to dinner at the Rutherford's. When they got into Kyle's car, she asked, "Where's Reid?"

"He has another engagement, I understand." Gideon responded.

"Oh," Garcia said as her lips curled in a slight smile. "Isn't Miriam working at the diner tonight Kyle?"

"No, it's closed for a private party and they didn't need her to cook for them."

Garcia had a feeling she knew just who was in that private party and she hoped they were having a good time.

Colleen was not succeeding in getting Reid to talk. He answered her questions with one or two word responses and Colleen was starting to get concerned.

_I know he's much more talkative than this. He must be really mad at me and is just trying to be nice. Maybe he doesn't like me in this dress. Is my hair not okay? The music probably isn't right. Maybe he doesn't like wine but he seems to be drinking it. I refilled his glass twice already. Of course, he's a big city boy and I'm just a hick town girl. Why would he be interested in me? I'm totally inexperienced. I've never been with a man and he's probably been with so many girls that this little seduction is a joke to him but he's too nice to laugh._

Colleen said, "I'll go get our dinner now," and stood up to go into the kitchen, refusing Reid's offer of help.

_Oh God, she is so beautiful. Why can't I be like Morgan and know just what to do and say in these situations? She probably thinks I'm this total bore. Oh God my hands are so sweaty and shaky, they haven't felt like this since rehab. I keep drinking the wine so she won't notice. I have to stop that or I'll end up drunk and won't that be wonderful. She probably has guys after her all the time, so she's used to their attention and guys being cool to her. I wish I knew how to be cool. I have no idea what to say. Maybe if I talk about the case. Oh great idiot, go on a date and talk about skeletons and exhuming dead bodies, aren't you a barrel of laughs. Oh God, here she comes, quick think of something witty and amusing to say!_

Colleen returned to the table with salads and put one in front of each of them. "Thanks," Reid said as she sat down. The both looked at each other for a moment and then each decided it would be less awkward if they ate. They each reached for the salad dressing cruet and it fell over spilling onto Colleen's emerald dress. Colleen jumped up wiping her dress with her napkin. Reid was apologizing profusely for spilling the dressing on her.

"Colleen, I'm so sorry this is all my fault, I was so nervous and my hands were shaking so badly that I knocked the salad dressing on your beautiful dress."

At the same time Colleen was saying, "I'm so sorry, I'm such a klutz and now look, I've ruined everything." Tears were flowing down her cheeks.

They stopped and looked at each other, he at her teary face, her at his look of total embarrassment and panic and they started to laugh and both said at once, "You should see your face."

"Please don't cry," he said wiping her tears with his thumbs. "Why are you crying, everything is so beautiful."

"You hardly said two words, I thought you didn't like it and were really mad at me."

"I'm sorry you thought that. I guess I have a confession to make. I have only been on one date and that didn't go very well and I'm kind of an idiot around women and I never know what to say. I mean I can give a great recital on virtually any subject and I can spout off any kind of statistic you want but when I have to talk to someone of the female persuasion all of a sud…" he said no more as Colleen's lips met his, she put her arms around his neck, pulled her lips from his briefly and said "then maybe you better not talk," and kissed him again. He wholeheartedly agreed with this train of thought as he put his arms around her and pulled her closer.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Usual disclaimer applies. Thanks to all those who read and review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morgan and Prentiss were in the jet flying to Frankfurt, early the next morning. They had contacted Detective Moyer and he was planning to meet them at Frankfurt PD.

"I hope these interviews are productive and we can learn something useful." Prentiss said shortly after they had taken off.

"Yeah, we have to find something that can help Reid. This is the first time he's been the lead in an investigation. The last time in Brookdale didn't count since he was on vacation but now he's on the clock and I want to be able to do something that helps him prove to the powers that be that he's a terrific agent and I want him to know we've got his back."

"Morgan, he knows that."

"I want him to be sure, especially after what happened with Tobias and the drug thing. He needed us Emily and we failed him. Well, you didn't. You realized something was wrong before the rest of us."

"That's because I didn't know Reid as well as the rest of you and I didn't have the same love for him that the rest of you did."

"How about now?"

"What do you mean Derek?"

"How do you feel about him now? I mean he was very hard on you when he was in the midst of the drug thing. You told him you forgave him so how do you feel about him now?"

"Well, like the rest of you know, it's hard to know Reid, the real Reid, and not totally adore him. I mean you only have to know him for a few minutes to realize he has this massive brain. Though don't tell him that or he will reply and I quote, "Actually Emily my brain is the same size as everyone else's." Prentiss said in a comedic imitation of Reid. "It's only after you know him that you realize his heart is just as massive as his brain and that he's capable of doing two things that really shocked me."

"What's that?"

"Magic tricks and cheating at cards. It shouldn't surprise me, duh, Emily, he's a Vegas boy but he just doesn't seem like the type."

Morgan laughed, "Oh yes, my man is something else. Now if I could only get him to make some moves on the ladies."

"Maybe he doesn't need as much help as you think."

"Do you know something I don't.? Talk to me girl."

"No I don't know anything, just a feeling I have. Oh look the seatbelt sign's on. We're here."

Reid was waiting in the SUV for Gideon and Garcia, who seemed to be dawdling for some reason. Garcia came out to the vehicle first to see Reid with his eyes closed drumming out a tune from the radio with his fingers on the steering wheel. He didn't notice her presence and she smiled watching him. Gideon suddenly came up behind her and said, "He looks like he's in a good mood this morning," before approaching the SUV.

When they arrived at the sheriff's station, Lois said," there's a fax for you here from an Aaron Hotchner in Quantico."

Reid took it and said, "Good it's my exhumation order for Edna Hammond." Lois looked up at Morris, who had just entered the room. Morris was not pleased that Reid had gone over his head but at least the decision was taken out of his hands.

"Morris, can you find us someone to exhume Mrs. Hammond's body?"

"Yes Agent Reid, I'll get right on that. What about the people in Frankfurt?"

"We'll hear from them as soon as they have something."

Morgan and Prentiss were at the Frankfurt PD, talking to Detective Moyer. He showed them the missing person's reports and the enquiries he had made. They took down all the information and started out to interview the people they had on their list. They thought they would start with her employer Wentworth Construction.

Ed Wentworth was a man in his mid fifties, gray hair at the sides and bald on top. He told them he was sorry that Tracy was dead but since she was, he was glad her body had at least been found. He said Tracy was a good employee and a very nice person to work with. She had said just before she left that she needed time off to go see her grandmother.

"Did she give you any reason why she needed to go see her grandmother?" Emily asked.

"No she didn't, just that her grandmother was in some kind of trouble and needed her."

"Did she call you or anything while she was there?" Morgan said.

"No I'm sorry she didn't."

"That's okay, thank you for your time."

"Well that didn't get us anywhere," Morgan opined.

"Maybe Judy Hendricks will be of more help, "Emily offered.

"Maybe."

Judy Hendricks was a young woman in her late twenties with long auburn hair and bright green eyes. She looked alarmed when they showed their ID at her door. "Detective Moyer told me about her body being found," she said tearfully. She offered them some coffee but they declined.

"Miss Hendricks, Judy, did Tracy mention anything about the reason she went down to Castleton to see her grandmother. Mr. Wentworth said she said her grandmother was in some kind of trouble. Do you know anything about that?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, a little bit. Trace's gran called her one day all in a flap. She said some friend of hers had died. She said something was wrong, that it shouldn't have happened. Though I mean you kind of expect that sort of thing when they get to that age. I mean her gran was eighty. Anyway she wanted Trace to come down because she swore someone killed her friend."

"Trace kind of laughed it off at first, said her gran was always seeing mysteries everywhere because of all the TV shows she watched. Trace was always buying her box sets of those old shows; you know Murder She Wrote, Matlock, Columbo. But her gran kept calling, insisting she come down and help her look into her friend's death so Trace went and that's the last I saw her.

Emily said, "So you know the name of the friend of Mrs. Hammond's who died?"

"Trace called her Thelma but I don't know her last name."

"Thank you for your help Judy, if you think of anything else, please let us know." Morgan said as he handed the woman his card.

"What about her body, will we get it back so we can bury it next to her parents?"

Emily patted the young woman on the shoulder and said, "I'll do everything I can to see you get her remains. Again, I'm sorry for your loss."

They interviewed the others on their list but no one was able to add any more pieces to their puzzle. They returned to the plane and called Hotch informing him of the developments. Hotch replied, "Why are you calling me, call Reid."

They had spent the morning having Edna Hammond's body exhumed and it was being sent to Quantico for autopsying. Morris was still upset that it had come to this however if anyone said anything, he was glad that he could point the finger at Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid! Agent Reid, it appeared, was quite willing to take the heat.

The call came in after lunch, Reid's phone rang and Morgan said, "Hey man, how're you doin out there in the sticks."

"I'm fine, Morgan, how are you?"

"Good, we just finished our interviews here in Frankfurt. It appears Tracy Wilcox's grandmother wanted her to come down there and help the old gal look into the death of a friend of hers named Thelma, sorry no last name, who had just died. The grandmother felt there was some kind of foul play. Seems granny was a big mystery buff watched reruns of Matlock and Murder She Wrote, that sort of thing. So Tracy went down there to appease granny and was never heard from again. Makes you wonder doesn't it?"

"Yeah, okay, thanks Morgan. I'll be in touch when we get the autopsy results on Edna Hammond." Reid ended the call and said to himself, "Yeah, it makes you wonder."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **I still own nothing. Thanks to all who read and reviewed

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Garcia" Reid yelled, running through the stationhouse.

"Yeah, yeah Reid right here" she said coming from the break room, coffee cup in hand.

"I need you to look something up for me on the computer. Edna Hammond thought a friend of hers had died of unnatural causes and asked her granddaughter Tracy to come down and help her look into it." Reid said without stopping to take a breath. "We need to find out who this friend was and what happened to her. Her name was Thelma; we don't have a last name. There can't have been too many older women named Thelma that died around that time in a small town, can there."

"On it babe, now leave me alone and let me work, you'll know the moment I do." Garcia said sitting down at the computer, her fingers flying over the keyboard.

Reid left the room reluctantly because he knew Garcia would work faster without his presence and went in search of Gideon to fill him in on what he had learned from Morgan. Gideon nodded as Reid laid out what he planned to do. "Good, sounds like you have the situation in hand. Carry on."

Reid also went to inform Morris and the others where their investigation was headed. Morris looked stunned at the news that one of his townspeople may have died at the hands of another and he was unaware of it. Kyle had a look of empathy on his face as he understood all too well what Morris was feeling.

"Reid! Garcia's voice yelled from the conference room and the group went running towards Garcia's voice. "Okay, I found a Thelma Fletcher aged seventy-nine, deceased a couple of months before Edna Hammond. She was a resident of the Bluegrass Valley Nursing Home. Cause of death listed as heart failure."

"Okay," Reid murmured, pacing back and forth in the conference room, "Thelma dies of heart failure but Edna is suspicious and calls her granddaughter Tracy to help her look into it. Then Edna herself suddenly dies of a heart attack and her granddaughter is hit by a car and her body is dumped in the woods. It almost appears that someone did not want anyone looking into Thelma's death. Well I think we'll carry on where Edna and Tracy left off. I think we need to visit the Bluegrass Valley Nursing Home."

Before visiting the nursing home, Reid had something to discuss with Morris and he knew that he wasn't going to like it. Morris was sitting in the conference room with Kyle, Jake, Greg, Roy and Colleen. _God Colleen looks gorgeous today._ She had traded in her deputy's uniform for a denim dress that molded to her body and ended just above the knee and a pair of black boots that showed off her shapely legs. Her hair was in a funky up do. He knew he couldn't look at her and be able to concentrate on the matter at hand.

He thought if he mentioned his next move in front of the group, he might get some support from the others and Morris would not be so opposed. "If Edna didn't die of a heart attack or died of an induced one, I think we need to find out if her concerns about Thelma Fletcher were warranted. That means we need to have Thelma's body exhumed and autopsied."

Morris looked at him with disbelief but by now realized if he argued, this young man would just go over his head to some big shot. He obviously had the power. "I'll go talk to Judge Cosgrove," he said.

Reid left the room followed closely by Colleen. They hadn't had a chance to speak since he'd said good night to her last evening, not that they had done a lot of talking then either.

"Reid, wait up," she said almost running to keep up with him.

"Sorry Colleen, I wanted to get out of the room before Morris thought better of it and changed his mind."

"I realize that. I just um… well I haven't got to talk to you at all today, so I thought I would just say hi."

He looked around the hallway, seeing no one he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her after him into the empty break room. He looked around again, then pulled her into an embrace and gave her a gentle kiss and said, "Hi."

The afternoon seemed to go by slowly as the group waited for the autopsy results of Edna Hammond. Reid and Gideon gave another lecture on crime scene procedure making good use of their time. Eventually, nearing the end of the afternoon, the call came from Quantico. The pathologist said Edna Hammond died of a massive myocardial infarction brought on by an excessive dose of potassium chloride delivered intravenously. The pathologist was ruling the death a homicide. He would email his findings to Garcia's computer. Reid thanked the pathologist and turned to the group.

"It's official, heart attack induced by potassium chloride given IV. Edna Hammond and Tracy Wilcox were murdered. Was it because they were looking into the death of Thelma Fletcher? We need to find out."

Morris got in touch with Judge Cosgrove who issued an exhumation order for Thelma Fletcher and for an unbelievable second time that day Morris was getting a crew to dig up a body. This body too would be sent to Quantico for autopsy. Agent Reid, it appeared, had more faith in the people in Quantico than in local or state officials.

"Garcia, could you get me all the information you can on the Bluegrass Valley Nursing Home?"

Garcia's fingers went to work on the keyboard and a few minutes later she looked at the monitor and recited, "Bluegrass Valley Nursing Home, established in 1979, owned and operated by Lifelink Enterprises, fifty beds, offers the spectrum of health care needs from people needing mechanical ventilation to just having a place to stash granny out of the way. Present administrator is Dr. Karen Price."

"Okay, we'll wait for the result of the autopsy on Thelma Fletcher. We should have that later this evening so we'll visit the nursing home first thing in the morning."

Colleen was standing in the conference room waiting for her father and Roy to go back to Brookdale. Reid came into the room and was again overwhelmed by how beautiful she was. "I was wondering if you would like to go to a movie when we get back to Brookdale."

"I'd love that," she said, "What's playing?"

"I couldn't care less," he said with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **I still own nothing

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reid and Colleen were nestled in the back of the small movie theatre in Brookdale. They appeared to be glued to together, each finding the other much more interesting than what was on the screen. They received glares from some of the patrons when they would whisper to each other and glares from others when they were quiet although, in those moments, they were much too preoccupied to notice. However Reid received the wrath of all the patrons when his cell phone started to trill during the movie's big love scene. Reid stood suddenly trying to make a fast exit from the theatre with Colleen close on his heels and the other moviegoers breathed a sigh of relief as the young couple left them to enjoy the film in peace.

"Reid," he said into the receiver. "Oh hi, Coleman, yeah, okay, let me guess, heart attack due to the infusion of an excessive amount of potassium chloride. What do you mean you couldn't test the vitreous fluid? What? Really! Is that common? Yeah, okay email the results to Garcia, thanks Coleman. Okay, okay, I'll take you for a drink when I get back. Now go home and apologize to your wife for me. Bye Coleman." Reid ended the call and turned to Colleen, "Well, that seals it. Dr. Coleman says that he is officially ruling Thelma Fletcher's death a homicide. So now we have three homicides and the Bluegrass Valley Nursing Home has some explaining to do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How was the movie?" Garcia said the next morning when she got in the SUV for yet another trip to Castleton. Reid didn't respond appearing to find his feet very interesting and Garcia laughed, "Did you even watch the movie? Aw don't look so embarrassed sweet pea, you're a young guy going to the movies with a pretty girl, you're supposed to make out."

"We were only there for part of it and then Coleman called with the results of the autopsy on Thelma, same as Edna, homicide. So now we have one woman hit by a car and two deaths attributed to induced heart attacks. Something must be going on at the nursing home that got Thelma killed. And Edna and Tracy became casualties when they tried to look into it."

When they arrived in Castleton, Reid informed the others of the results of Thelma's autopsy. Morris was flabbergasted to hear this. What was going on in his little town? Jake asked what the next move was and Reid looked at Gideon who nodded. "We have to go to the nursing home and ask a few questions. I'll go a little later this morning. First Morris, what do you know about Dr. Karen Price?"

"I don't know the lady very well. She's been here about four years, when she got the job as head of the nursing home after old Doc Findlay retired and moved away to Texas. She's got a teenage boy named Kenny; he plays soccer with my boy Chuck. I've seen her at school and church functions but we're not what you'd call friends. Sorry I don't know more than that."

"That's okay Morris, Garcia…"

"Already on it Reid," Garcia said from in front of her computer. Her fingers, as usual, flew over the keyboard as the information about Dr. Karen Price materialized on the screen. "Dr. Karen Price, forty years old, born in Little Rock, Arkansas. Got her medical degree from the University of Arkansas. Private practice for three years then started working at a nursing home in Tuscaloosa and moved here four years ago. Divorced from Dr. Lane Mitchell after six years of marriage, one son Kenneth, thirteen years old. No difficulty with the law. Owns house on Bank Street free and clear."

"Okay, thanks Garcia, can I use your computer, I have to do a little reading," Reid said helping Garcia to her feet as he took her place in front of the computer and started typing with much less speed and agility than was displayed by the perky tech. Reams of information appeared on the screen and Reid scrolled through it so fast the others in the room, minus Gideon and Garcia, thought he was just scanning, looking for a particular word or phrase. They would not have believed he was reading every word and now it was imprinted in his memory to be called forth whenever needed.

Once finished, he felt it was time to visit the nursing home. The question now was who would accompany him. Reid felt Gideon would probably want to go however he surprised Reid when he told him he felt Reid could handle it. Morris was the obvious choice since this was his town and he was the sheriff, however Reid felt that Dr, Price might be less open with him being a member of the community, than with a stranger and he felt she might react better to a woman. "That leaves two choices Colleen or Garcia."

Gideon looked at Reid and raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Reid noticed this and said, "Is my logic wrong, Gideon?"

"No I wouldn't say wrong, just that neither of the ladies has any experience in questioning suspects."

Garcia said, "I've never been involved in this side of an investigation, I think you should take Colleen."

Reid looked at Colleen, "Are you up for this?"

"Yeah, I guess so, I'll do my best."

"Okay, let's go and see what Dr. Price has to say."

They entered the Bluegrass Valley Nursing Home and Reid flashed his ID to the woman at the desk and asked to see Dr. Price. The woman told them to please wait a few moments and picked up the phone saying an FBI agent was here to see Dr. Price. "Someone will be down shortly."

A few minutes later, a woman appeared introducing herself as Enid Farrell, secretary to the administrator. She said Dr. Price had not been expecting them. Reid replied that the FBI did not usually make appointments to question people in an investigation. "Of course, please follow me."

They entered Dr. Price's office and she rose from behind her desk to greet them. The administrator was about 5'4", blond hair cut in a wedge. She wore a crisp navy suit and matching shoes. She offered them her hand saying "Dr. Karen Price, how may I help you?"

"Dr. Price, I'm Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid and this is Deputy Colleen Rutherford," Reid said, once again displaying his FBI identification.

"How may I help you Agent, Doctor?"

"Dr. Reid is fine. We are here investigating the death of one of your residents. A Thelma Fletcher."

"Thelma Fletcher, Dr Price looked as if she was trying to remember the name.

"Yes," Reid said, "She resided here until her death a little over two years ago."

"You're investigating the death of someone who died over two years ago," the woman said with some amazement in her voice.

"It has just come to our attention that Mrs. Fletcher died of an overdose of potassium chloride. I'm here looking for an explanation."

"Well that resident was here over two years ago. We have so many residents, I can't be expected to remember one particular case, you understand."

"Of course I understand Dr. Price, that's why I'll wait for you to get her records and review them and after you do, I will get them from you. I have a court order." Reid said producing a piece of paper from his pocket.

"While we're waiting, perhaps Deputy Rutherford and I could get a tour of your facility. I'm always interested in health care institutions, you understand, I'm sure."

Karen Price was shocked, who was this guy? The woman was quiet and not saying anything but this other guy. He looked like some college professor wearing tan cords and a navy blazer. Why would someone who'd gone through for a doctor work for the FBI? She couldn't figure that one out. She pressed the intercom and said, "Enid could you retrieve the medical records of Thelma Fletcher and bring them to my office." She pushed off the intercom and said, "Please follow me."

She started the tour of the nursing home in what she called the day room. There were some residents sitting in chairs with tables attached in front of them, effectively locking them in. Others were in regular armchairs. One woman was attempting to walk around the room with a spasmodic, jerking gait. She would lunge forth and almost hit other residents. She was eventually controlled by an orderly and was led out of the room. Colleen's eyes were like saucers. Dr. Price said, "That's Louise, the poor thing suffers from…"

"Huntington's Disease," Reid supplied. Such a horrible condition, Reid thought, and like the schizophrenia that plagued his mother, hereditary. Louise's children, like himself, would wonder every day, would they be the one to inherit this unwanted legacy?

They continued with Dr. Price showing them the dining area and the games room and then they came to the residents' quarters. They went into one room where a man was in the bed. He was lying quiet, but awake; a TV set was on although he did not appear to be watching it. Beside his bed was an IV pole with a plastic bottle and a pump delivering liquid nutrition to a tube in his abdomen. Under the bed was another tube connected to a catheter bag. Reid thought, how sad, tubes to put fluid in and tubes to take fluid out. He felt for this man. "Hi Jim," Dr. Price said, "This is Dr. Reid and Miss Rutherford; they're touring our little facility. This is Jim; he suffers from amyotrophic lateral sclerosis which is known as…"

"Lou Gehrig's disease," Reid said.

Colleen approached the man and reached gently for his hand. "Hi Jim, it's very nice to meet you."

Jim tried to look at her but could not move his head, she moved so she was in his line of vision. He tried to smile and speak but his words were unintelligible and barely above a whisper. His eyes however spoke volumes, they said I'm here; my mind and soul are trapped inside a body that has betrayed me. Colleen was still holding his hand and talking to him. Reid listened to her tell him about the weather outside and the feel of the breeze in her hair as they drove here and Jim looked peaceful just watching her talk and in that moment Reid knew and he hoped Colleen would see what she was meant to do. Dr. Price suggested they move along but Colleen promised to come back and see Jim again. Reid squeezed her shoulder as they left the room to make sure she was okay, she nodded that she was.

They were moving along down the hall when a man came down the hall in an electric wheelchair at breakneck speed. He came to a stop when he saw them. He was in his sixties, Reid thought, and a double amputee, "Hey Dr. Price, good to see you."

"It's good to see you too Captain. This is Dr. Reid and Miss Rutherford." She pointed to the man in the chair and said, "Captain Edwin Talbot."

Reid took the man's hand and said, "Pleased to meet you Captain. Army, right?" He motioned to the man's missing limbs, "Vietnam," Reid questioned.

"Call me Bud, nobody calls me captain anymore. Yeah, land mine, those damn Vietcong. They wouldn't heal, that damned diabetes so here I am. Most days it's not so bad Doc, but some days it's hell. He looked at Colleen and said, "Well well, where did this vision of loveliness come from?"

Colleen blushed and laughed it off but he said, "You are and I bet this young fella agrees with me don't you Doc."

"Yes sir," Reid said laughing.

Dr. Price thought they should be moving along and so they told Bud it was nice to meet him and Colleen said when she came here to visit another patient, she'd be sure to look him up. He thought that would brighten his days for sure and laughingly went on his way.

The rest of the tour was completed in short order and they were back in Dr. Price's office. The file for Thelma Fletcher was on her desk. Dr. Price went through it and said that increased potassium can of course cause what had happened to Thelma Fletcher but at the time she didn't know about this and just ruled the death a heart attack.

Dr. Price thought she had provided a satisfactory answer to Dr. Reid's questions when he said. "Can you tell me Dr. Price why, when we exhumed Thelma Fletcher's body, she was missing her eyes?"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Still don't own Criminal Minds, Damn!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eyes," she said, looking confused.

"Yes Dr. Price, when Thelma Fletcher was exhumed, she was without both her eyes. The pathologist usually tests the vitreous fluid for toxins but in this case he had to go a little further into the tissues because there was no fluid to be had since her eyes were missing."

"Let me check the chart again," she stated picking up the record once again. She flipped through the pages for a few minutes and then came up with the answer. "Oh here's the reason," she said sounding relieved. "Her eyes were donated for corneal transplant. There's a consent here that was signed by her sister Helen Sinclair." She threw the chart down in front of him, the signed consent form, clearly visible.

Reid was a little taken aback but managed to hide it and said, "That explains the missing eyes but does not explain the overdose of potassium chloride. Looking at her medications, this woman was not even receiving any kind of potassium and her labs are all within normal limits so you would have no reason to administer potassium to her."

"Dr. Reid, I cannot comment on that right now as I will have to look back over staffing schedules and things to find out who was caring for the poor lady on that fateful day but believe me I will look into it."

Reid felt there was nothing more he could learn now and he didn't want to get this woman's back up so that she would not cooperate. He said, "I will be going over this chart with a fine tooth comb and if I find any irregularities, you will be hearing from me. I will be back to check on those staffing schedules, so be prepared." He stood as did Colleen and they made their way out the door. They went to the SUV but did not leave right away. Reid wanted to see if the good or not so good doctor left or stayed put.

He dialed his cell phone. "Garcia, can you get into the phone system at the nursing home and find out who Dr. Price calls."

"Reid, you know that's illegal without an order for a trap and trace. But for you boy wonder I'll do it and I'll even throw in a free trace through her cell phone."

"Garcia, you're the best."

"Don't you know it sweetie."

While they were sitting, Colleen said, "I think she thought that you were a medical doctor."

"I know she did. Most people when I say I'm a doctor, automatically think physician and I always correct them but this time I thought it best not to disabuse her of that idea."

"Sneaky," Colleen said with a mischievous grin.

"There's nothing in the FBI rule book against being sneaky."

"It's a good thing you knew so much medical jargon that you were able to convince her."

"Well if you say stuff like that with some authority, people usually think you know what you're talking about, and I do a lot of reading so I am fairly well versed in that sort of thing. So are you really going to go back and see those people again?"

"Yes, I really want to, I felt so sorry for that man."

"It was pretty sad wasn't it. You were really wonderful with him, he looked so peaceful when you were talking to him about the weather and the breeze in your hair. That's a gift you know."

"I never even thought about it you know, I just took his hand and said what came out and I'm glad that it seemed comforting for him. Do you think it's wrong of me to go back?"

"No, I think it's nice but I want you to be careful, at least until this murder thing is over with. Promise you'll be careful."

"Yes Dad."

"Do not call me Dad, I in no way feel fatherly toward you. You got that?"

"I got that." She smiled broadly.

"I don't think she's moving; let's head back to the station," he said starting up the SUV and driving out of the parking lot."

Arriving back at the stationhouse Reid explained what had gone on and what the doctor had said.

"Her eyes were removed for transplantation," Greg asked?

"Yes," Reid replied, "It's called keratoplasty. It's the most successful of all transplant surgeries, 85-95 successful. It's done under local anesthetic and can be performed in the doctor's office. There are few side effects and since there is very little blood flow to the eye, much less chance of rejection. It's actually not very difficult to harvest the eyes either. No doctor is needed, just a technician so it's easy to see why it is the most performed transplant surgery. Donors can be as young as two and as old as eighty.

Greg. Morris, and Jake looked stunned at Reid's recitation, however the others, who knew him better had long since passed being surprised at the things that burst forth from his mind.

Garcia had been flipping through the medical record and mentioned nonchalantly, "Whoever the recipient was would be glad Thelma died when she did."

"That's a rather nasty thing to say, isn't it," Colleen responded.

"I didn't mean anything by it; it's just that Reid said you could be a donor until you were eighty. If you look at Thelma's birth date, she was only a couple of weeks from being eighty and then her eyes would no longer be acceptable so I'm just saying, it's lucky for the recipients that she died when she did.

"That's a rather harsh way of looking at someone's death" Colleen stated.

"True," Gideon replied, "but realistic. For every transplant there has to be someone who dies so although it seems harsh, it's necessary."

Garcia was looking at her computer screen and said, "Reid, she's on the move."

Reid was sitting over in the corner somewhat lost in thought and jumped up when Garcia spoke and went over to the computer screen. "Where is she going Garcia?"

"Somewhere on Bank Street, oh wait, that's where she lives. Sorry, I guess that's not suspicious, is it."

"Garcia, do you want to scan this file and send it to Coleman in Quantico. I'm fairly adept at looking at the records but I'm not as astute at this as a pathologist. I wouldn't want something to go unnoticed and have someone get away with something because I screwed up."

Garcia took the file and started the process, saying "Reid, nobody thinks you screwed up."

Colleen asked if she was needed for anything and if not she thought she would go back and visit Jim and Bud for an hour or so before they headed home for the day. Reid said she wasn't needed there at present and Kyle gave her the keys to the cruiser. As she went out the door, Reid hollered, "Remember be careful."

Colleen entered the nursing home for the second time that day and headed for Jim's room, finding him much as she had the first time except now he was turned the other way. "Hi Jim," she said quietly. His eyes were open and they showed that he was listening but he was unable to move his body in any way. He blinked at Colleen and she took that as an invitation to sit and talk with him. She talked to him for quite a while telling him about the things going on outdoors, her life, news of the world. She asked if he would like her to read to him sometime and again he blinked. Colleen thought he looked like he was tiring so she said good bye for today and said she would see him again soon. She looked around and found Bud in the games room playing a game of solitaire. "Hi Bud," she said. "I was up visiting Jim and I thought I would stop and see you."

"Well, my little beauty, it is good to see you again. You were as good as your word and looked up old Bud. Thank you."

Bud asked her about her life and she told him about being a deputy and working with her father and now the FBI. Bud said that he had heard a couple of the nurses talking about some FBI guy looking into the death of one of the "inmates," Thelma Fletcher. Colleen confirmed that this was true. She asked Bud if he knew her.

"Oh I know just about everybody around here. Thelma was a sweet lady, quite crippled with arthritis but a nice lady. We used to talk quite a bit because she was pretty lonely. She had one friend in town who visited her but she had no family so we spent a lot of time together."

"Oh boy, I stayed longer than I thought. My father will be wanting the cruiser to drive home. Thanks for the visit Bud; I'll stop in again, okay."

"You bet little sweetie, any time you want."

Colleen drove back to the stationhouse like the proverbial bat out of hell and jumped out the car and ran into the stationhouse yelling as she ran, "Reid, Reid, Reid where are you?"

He came down the hallway from the break room at a gallop, "Colleen, what is it, what's wrong."

"I was just talking to Bud. He spent a lot of time with Thelma because she didn't have any family."

Reid's mouth gaped, "Then who signed the consent to donate her eyes?"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Still do not own Criminal Minds

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, let's think about this for a minute. Thelma dies suddenly of a heart attack induced by potassium chloride. She's not yet eighty so her eyes can be donated. She has no family but someone claiming to be a sister signs the consent form. Now because Thelma was close to eighty, if she had lived a couple of weeks more, her eyes would no longer be eligible for transplant. Was Thelma killed a couple of weeks before her eightieth birthday just to get those eyes? Who benefits from that, besides the people receiving the transplant, of course?"

Garcia added, "Probably the people doing the transplant. I don't know what the going rate for a transplant is but I imagine it's not cheap so I suppose there's money to be made."

"Ten thousand dollars per eye, that's the going rate and only some of it is covered by health insurance," Reid supplied in answer to Garcia's question.

"Garcia, can you find me anything on the financials of the nursing home, Dr. Price and the rest of the staff. There's a reason someone is doing this and if whoever it was, was willing to kill two innocent women, something tells me this could be bigger than just the death of Thelma Fletcher," Reid said and Garcia jumped to the computer, her fingers flying over the keyboard in response.

"Gideon, I don't like the sound of this. Think about it. Nursing homes, a lot of old and very sick people there who, at some point are expected to die. What if some of these deaths are being hastened along? Colleen and I saw some people this morning at the nursing home, that if I went there tomorrow and heard they had died, I would think nothing of it. What if they are making money out of procuring these eyes for some unscrupulous ophthalmologist? Say this guy is making ten thousand per eye and paying only a little to the middleman for procuring said eye, he's walking away with a lot of cash. The nursing home isn't losing anything because waiting lists are so long for these places, that as soon as someone dies, their spot is filled the next day. The ophthalmologist is making money, the nursing home or someone working there is making money, some sightless person is getting his or her sight back and all that's lost is an old or very sick person who was probably going to die anyway."

"What you're saying makes a lot of sense Reid, and if there's one nursing home, who's to say there aren't more. I really don't like the sound of this either. Let's see what Garcia comes up with and if it looks widespread, we will have to call in the team."

"Bluegrass Valley makes a lot of money. Most of the money belongs to the parent company, Lifelink Enterprises. Now I looked into Lifelink Enterprises and this company is doing veeery well. They not only own nursing homes and sanitariums all over the country, but also health equipment outlets, some clinics where there are ophthalmologists who do corneal transplants, funeral homes and crematoriums. They have every side of this thing covered. I can't find any really big salaries for the people who work there but that doesn't mean payments aren't being made under the table."

"Sanitariums, Garcia did you say sanitariums," Reid said looking panic stricken. The group, with the exception of Gideon and Garcia, wondered why he looked so worried.

"I'm on it sweet pea," Garcia said, once again attacking the keyboard. This time Reid stood right behind her with his hands on her shoulders, the tenseness showing in his white knuckles. A few seconds later she said, "Not Bennington, okay Reid, your mama is okay."

The group heard Garcia and saw Reid's eyes close and a look of relief wash over his face. Was Reid's mother in a sanitarium, they wondered? Then Reid's eyes opened and a cold hard look came into them. "My mother's safe but tonight someone else's mother or father or brother or sister is in jeopardy, we have to find out what's going on before some other innocent person is killed. Gideon, this has got to be bigger than the little town of Castleton. I think we need the team."

"I think you're right."

Hotch was in his office working on some consults when the call came in. "Hotchner."

"Hi Hotch, me again, how are you doing?"

Hotch let out a sigh, "I'm fine Reid, and to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well Hotch, it looks like we have a situation down here that could be far reaching. We just don't know how far."

Hotch rubbed his forehead. He suddenly felt a headache coming on and he knew he was not going to like this. "Okay, Reid, you better fill me in."

Reid filled Hotch in on the situation as they knew it. They didn't know how involved Lifelink Enterprises was but considering they owned companies at every end of this scheme, it was a good bet they were fairly involved. He said that he and Gideon both felt this was bigger than Castleton and they thought they needed the team. Hotch said he would gather the team and they would be there as soon as they could.

Reid informed the group of the impending arrival of the rest of the BAU team. He asked Morris to secure accommodations for four, Agents Hotchner, Morgan, Prentiss and Jareau. Morris wondered what effect it would have on his small town to have a group of profilers from Quantico descending on it.

Morris went to set up accommodations for the arriving profilers while Gideon and Reid considered their next move. Reid said, "I think we have to concentrate on Castleton because it's the only place we know about so far. I'll also get Garcia looking for correlations between deaths at Lifelink nursing homes and sanitariums and eye transplants; that is if they are recorded like they should be."

"I agree, Reid. If we can connect someone at Bluegrass Valley to the scheme, maybe we can turn that person and get them to give up someone else in the organization. That's what we have to concentrate on now and maybe a whole FBI team in a little town will make someone very uncomfortable, uncomfortable enough to try and contact an associate."

Colleen came over and joined them saying, "What do you think of talking to the residents at Bluegrass Valley. I mean I got that little tidbit of information from Bud. He seems to know or hear a lot of what goes on there. If I go back tomorrow, maybe I can find out more."

"That's probably a good idea but I do not want you going to that place again, alone. Are you listening to me Colleen," Reid insisted as she rolled her eyes.

"Reid, you're getting worse than my dad. Bud already knows and likes me so maybe he'll talk to me."

"I don't disagree with that Colleen but I agree with Reid. When you go there, you should have one of the BAU team with you for your own protection," Gideon added.

Reid got a phone call then from Hotch. He said they would be there in about an hour; it wasn't a long flight from Quantico. There was an airstrip a little ways out of town and they would need to be picked up. Reid assured Hotch, they would be there to get them.

"Well," Reid said to the group, "Now you'll get an education you hadn't counted on. I have learned more from these people than in all the schooling I've had and I've had a lot. So take advantage of the knowledge that's about to be shared with you. These are the finest profilers in the country, some possibly the best in the world. Don't hesitate to ask them questions, they know you're here to learn and they've all been in your shoes. You ready to go get them Morris?" The two men headed out the door and to the vehicles.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Do not own Criminal Minds (I'm lucky that I own my own mind)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Reid and Morris were waiting at the airstrip when the BAU plane touched down. Morris was impressed with their usual mode of travel. The group deplaned and Reid made introductions. Hotch and Emily rode with Morris while Morgan and JJ rode with Reid. Morgan felt strange getting into the passenger side of the SUV and having Reid drive. Reid never drove back in Quantico, Morgan wondered why that was.

"So Reid, how is the little honey?"

"Oh Morgan, we're in the middle of what could possibly turn out to be a lot of murders all over the country, how did I know that would be the first thing you would ask."

"Just interested, my man, just interested."

"You're always interested in my love life Morgan, way too interested, but to answer your question, Colleen is fine."

Morgan was about to make some smart retort when he stopped himself. Wait! Junior didn't blush or look down or deny that Colleen was his honey. Something was different, Reid seemed, he didn't know if he could put his finger on it, more grown up. So instead of saying anything he just smiled.

Reid caught his friend's expression and he smiled as well. He was learning.

"So Reid," JJ began, "Fill us in on what's been going on down here."

Reid told them about the seminar, the skeleton being found leading to the situation they were now in. "I've got the whole group with me. I thought when we found the skeleton it would be educational for them to go through a crime scene and then everything just grew from there. Anyway, I told them that you guys were the best and that they could learn a lot from you and to ask questions. So remember to play nice Morgan."

"Doc, you wound me, have I ever not played nice with the local law enforcement?"

JJ was laughing uproariously in the back seat. "At least I know JJ will behave herself." Reid said, raising an eyebrow at her amusement. "Right JJ."

"You have nothing to worry about Reid."

They had arrived at the stationhouse and the others were waiting excitedly for the rest of the team. Reid said, "Sheriff Jake Moore and Deputy Greg Olinsky from Chaterville, Sheriff Kyle Rutherford and Deputies Roy Butterfield and Colleen Rutherford from Brookdale. He pointed to the members of the team as he said, Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, our unit chief, Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss, Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan and Special Agent Jennifer Jareau." Everyone exchanged greetings and handshakes.

Morgan said, "So this is the lovely Colleen, Reid said you were pretty but his description did not do you justice."

Colleen blushed and Reid was certain he was going to kill Morgan. "It's nice that he spoke of me, he's never mentioned you, what did you say your name was again." Everyone laughed and Morgan slapped Reid on the back and said "Man, I like this girl." Reid looked at Colleen and quietly nodded "Me too."

Hotch was eager to get started and wanted to be brought up to speed on the investigation so far. He looked at Gideon who shook his head and indicated Reid. "Ask Reid, he's the SAC."

"What's a sack?" Greg asked.

"It stands for special agent in charge." Hotch replied.

"Okay Reid, report please."

"We came out to Brookdale, as you know to hold a seminar on crime scene investigation. On the first day, a skeleton was found in the woods outside of Castleton. Thinking it would be a good educational opportunity for the group, we all went up to investigate. We got computer tech Garcia to help us put a face on our dead woman and sent flyers out around the state. We got a response from Detective Blair Moyer in Frankfurt regarding a missing woman from there. Agents Morgan and Prentiss were dispatched to Frankfurt to question certain individuals regarding the disappearance of Tracy Wilcox, who dental records proved was our dead body. Her injuries indicated that she was hit by a car. Agents Morgan and Prentiss' investigation revealed that Tracy had come here to help her grandmother who was suspicious after the death of her friend Thelma Fletcher. Both ladies' bodies were exhumed and revealed death due to potassium chloride induced heart attacks. Thelma Fletcher resided at the Bluegrass Valley Nursing Home and Deputy Rutherford and I talked to the administrator who said she will look into staffing from that day. I received the patient's chart with a court order and have sent it to Dr. Coleman at Quantico for assessment. It was noted by Dr. Coleman at autopsy that Thelma Fletcher's eyes had been removed. Upon being questioned about this Dr. Karen Price, administrator of Bluegrass Valley produced a consent form for organ donation signed by Thelma's sister however, Deputy Rutherford, while talking to one of the residents, discovered that Mrs. Fletcher had no family, we have not been able to get in touch with any individual with the name on the consent form. It appears that Mrs. Fletcher was murdered a couple of weeks before her eightieth birthday when her eyes would no longer be eligible for transplant. We are now investigating whether this is a widespread phenomenon involving the parent company of Bluegrass which is Lifelink Enterprises." Reid took a breath as he finished his report to his superior.

"Very good, Reid," Hotch replied. "What was your next move to be?"

"My next move, uh well I never, I mean after I called you I thought that I…"

"Reid."

"Okay, I would concentrate on the nursing home, bombarding it with personnel at all times of the day and night to try to catch them off guard. We also have to look more closely into Lifelink and find out exactly what is going on there. That's what I'd do Hotch."

"Good, any ideas on who is doing what?"

"Well, no I thought that you…"

"Reid, you know the most about this case, I'm watching and will jump in if you need help but go ahead, assign members as needed, even me."

He looked at Hotch, dumbstruck for a moment, then regained his composure and carried on. "Garcia, look into other nursing homes owned by Lifelink, find out if there are any suspicious deaths like Thelma Fletcher's. JJ can help especially if you have to talk to family members, you're good at that JJ. Also find out how many of the deaths resulted in eyes being procured for transplantation and if those eyes went to Lifelink owned clinics. Were the bodies buried by Lifelink funeral homes etc?" He stopped for a moment and looked at Hotch who nodded for him to continue.

"Morgan and Prentiss, go to Bluegrass Valley and talk to Karen Price again and to the staff. Colleen, uh, Deputy Rutherford thought that it might be beneficial to talk to some of the residents. She built up a rapport with a couple. I told her that I thought it was a good idea but that I did not want her going there alone without a member of the team with her for her protection. We don't know who is involved in this and who's getting antsy at the intrusion of law enforcement into the facility. Perhaps Colleen, I mean Deputy Rutherford, and Gideon could go together. It would be good to get the take on things inside the home from as many of us as possible and we know Gideon will ask questions I never thought of."

"That leaves me and Sheriff Ryder without an assignment, Reid."

"There was one other thing I was thinking about. I thought maybe someone should talk to the townspeople, I mean they have family and friends in the nursing home and perhaps they have mentioned something to a relative or a relative saw something that they didn't realize they saw. Probably they would open up to Morris because he's from here so you and he could be in charge of that end of it." Reid finished and looked at Hotch.

Hotch nodded his head, "Very good Reid, you seem to have all the avenues covered and I think your assignments make good sense so we shall go with that first thing in the morning." Gideon stood in the corner nodding his head, glad that Hotch was giving Reid the chance to prove himself.

Hotch got everyone's attention, "Okay everybody, let's go get something to eat and get settled in our rooms and we'll be ready to tackle our assignments in the morning. These three," he indicated Gideon, Reid and Garcia, "Still have a little drive ahead of them before they get to their accommodations so we'll call it a night and meet back here in the morning."

The team and the others started to file out of the stationhouse to their vehicles for the drive to their individual destinations. Reid came out and got into the SUV with Gideon and Garcia and drove off. John Hamil walked out of the shadow of the alleyway and watched the disappearing SUV, and said, his voice a high pitched whine "Special agent in charge, special agent in charge, we'll see how special you are."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Yep, still don't own anything!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Reid was lying in his motel room contemplating sleep. Contemplating, because sleep, it appeared, was not coming. His mind was busy mulling over the events of the day. The discussion with Dr. Price had not been very rewarding but he felt they were at least getting somewhere in finding a motive behind these deaths. How many more were there? The thought of how many there could be was staggering considering all the facilities Lifelink handled.

He also couldn't get the people he had seen at the nursing home out of his mind. Seeing those people sitting in chairs in the day room staring out the window reminded him of his mother. What tragedies could befall her in a place where she was surrounded by no one who loved her like he did. What if some mad or greedy employee decided that she was expendable. How could he protect her? He wanted to get on a plane and head for Bennington and scoop her up and bring her home with him. He knew he couldn't do that. He couldn't care for her back in his home. He knew that, but sometimes the emotional side and the logical side of his brain would not function in tandem. All he knew was that the blinders had been lifted and the dangers inherent in his mother's existence in a place such as Bennington had become all too real. He knew he would be much more attentive and watchful of his mother's care from now on. The people at Bennington would not like that he was about to become a thorn in their side. He didn't care; his mother's safety was paramount.

He couldn't get over Hotch either. He had expected when the team arrived that Hotch would just take over and hand out assignments like he always did. He was the unit chief after all. Reid knew he was being given a chance to prove himself and he was grateful for that, he just hoped he was up to the challenge.

He smiled as he remembered Colleen's exchange with Morgan. She had put Derek in his place. Women seldom did that, tending to melt when he was in the room with his good looks, his cool lines and his smooth moves, which Spencer had to admit, he secretly coveted. Oh well, Colleen didn't seem bowled over by him, Reid thought as he drifted off to sleep with a grin on his face.

The morning dawned bright and sunny. JJ was setting up shop in the conference room with their usual white board. Morgan and Prentiss had headed to the nursing home to get an early start since the others had not yet arrived from Brookdale. Morris and Hotch had composed a list of family members of nursing home residents who had died recently under the age of eighty.

For the second time in two days, the receptionist at the Bluegrass Valley Nursing Home was staring at a man and a woman waiting to see the administrator, flashing FBI identification. Again she called Enid Farrel who came to lead them to Dr. Price's office.

Karen Price did not feel she deserved to be harassed by the FBI. These agents were different from the doctor and the other lady who had come yesterday. One was a very good looking, muscular black man and the other was an attractive woman with long dark hair. She hoped that they would be easier to deal with.

The woman spoke first identifying herself as Special Agent Emily Prentiss. "Good morning Dr. Price, we would like to talk to you about the death of Thelma Fletcher. We have looked into the consent form for the eye removal and have discovered that Mrs. Fletcher had no family and no one by that name can be located. Also we need to find how she intravenously received a lethal dose of potassium chloride just two weeks before her eightieth birthday when her eyes would no longer be transplantable."

"Agent Prentiss, I can assure you that I'm looking into this. I have reviewed the staffing records and have made arrangements to talk to a number of staff members who were on duty that day."

"That's good Dr. Price," Morgan stated, "But we would like to talk to these people as well, all the staff actually."

Dr. Price held out the list to them. "These are the people on staff who were working that day. Feel free to walk around the facility but I ask you to please not interrupt the care of the residents." Morgan took the list from her and exited the office.

They decided to start in the staff lounge and got directions there from a woman in the hallway dressed in blue scrubs. The staff lounge had a couch, some comfortable chairs, a television set and a kitchenette much like in the break room in Quantico. There were two women and a man in uniform sitting there when they entered. They introduced themselves again producing their ID and asking to speak to the staff regarding the death of Thelma Fletcher.

One of the women, a petite brunette whose nametag read Melissa, said she remembered Thelma and had heard some doctor from the FBI was looking into her death. Morgan explained that that was their colleague Dr. Reid. Melissa remembered that Thelma died of a heart attack. When asked she said she didn't realize that she had an excessive amount of potassium in her system.

Morgan asked if Melissa could show them the system for medication administration that the facility used. She led them down the hall to a nurse's station where they saw numerous nurses, some dealing with medications, some writing in charts and another on the phone. She showed them a machine that resembled an ATM with numerous drawers. She demonstrated how the machine was used and that a fingerprint or password was needed to gain access. Morgan and Emily couldn't see how someone could get potassium from the machine without leaving a record. Morgan asked if all medications were stored there and Melissa admitted that some were stored in a locked cupboard accessed with a combination and no record was available as to who accessed it and when. This was where the IV medications were stored and must have been obtained to dose Thelma. As long as the person knew the combination, he or she could easily remove the drug with no one being the wiser.

Prentiss and Morgan talked to most of the staff, nurses, nurse's aides, cleaners and pharmacists. No one, of course, knew anything about Thelma's death. They took all the statements and headed back to the stationhouse.

Morris and Hotch had been busy as well. They spoke to David Rafferty, whose mother Cynthia had died last year at the age of seventy-nine from a heart attack at Bluegrass Valley. Rafferty said he had not been suspicious in any way. His mother was old and not in the best health. That was why he had stayed here instead of getting a place in the city where the pharmaceutical company he worked for was located. He had wanted to be close to his mom and since he was a sales rep and was on the road all the time visiting rural doctors he didn't have to be stationed in the larger center. They asked if he had donated her eyes. Rafferty responded that he hadn't been asked to donate her eyes. Hotch asked if Rafferty would permit them to exhume his mother's body to ascertain the true cause of her death. He said if they felt they needed to then it would be all right. They thanked him and headed to the next person on their list.

Returning to the stationhouse Morgan and Prentiss found that Garcia and JJ had been busy on the computer looking into Lifelink and trying to find out if other areas had experienced the same pattern of deaths as was noted in Castleton. JJ had a map and was putting pins in any areas where there seemed to be a pattern and so far nothing seemed to be emerging.

Hotch and Morris arrived shortly after with no real news to add but they had spoken to a number of people who were willing to have their family members bodies exhumed to be autopsied. Hotch felt most were agreeing in the hopes that they could bring a lawsuit against Lifelink as opposed to concern that foul play had been a factor in their relatives' demise.

They were all sitting in the conference room going over everything they had learned. Gideon and Colleen were getting ready to go to Bluegrass Valley to talk with some of the residents and they hoped that would shed some light on who was behind these deaths. In the meantime Morris was, once again, making arrangements for exhumations at his cemetery.

Reid thought they should bring the pathologist out from Quantico to save time shipping the bodies there. Hotch thought it was a good idea and Reid made the call. "Hi Coleman, it's me. I need you to come out here to Castleton. We are having some bodies exhumed and it would save time if you were here instead of shipping the bodies out there. Ouch, you hurt me when you say things like that. What do you mean she'll be upset, tell her it's my idea; she thinks I'm cute. She told me so at that Christmas party thing last year. Yeah I know she was drunk but I look really good to drunken women. Maybe get her drunk before you tell her. Okay see you soon. Yeah bye Coleman." Reid came off the phone to find the group laughing at his conversation with Dr. Coleman. Well, Hotch wasn't laughing outright but he had a grin on his face. "Okay, so Coleman is coming, doesn't think the wife will be happy."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: As always, I own nothing.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The group was walking out of the conference room, Colleen and Gideon were about to leave for the nursing home. Morgan and Colleen were chatting good naturedly as they walked towards the entrance to the stationhouse when John passed with a grunt.

"Who's Mr. Sunshine," Morgan asked?

"That's Morris' deputy, John Hamil."

"How come if he's from around here, he's not involved in the case and you are, not that I mind, of course?"

"There was a little incident the other day and he got taken off the case, almost got fired."

Morgan's eyebrows raised, "What kind of incident?"

Colleen told him about the phone call they had all heard and the pet names Garcia called Reid. They all thought that she had the hots for him but Reid assured them that Garcia was like that with everybody. Colleen also told him about Garcia having to spend the night in Reid's room. She saw a look of amusement wash over his face. She continued to tell him about John's assault on Garcia in the conference room and Reid pulling him off and the two almost coming to blows. "That's why John got removed from the case." Any amusement quickly vanished.

"You're telling me that jackass tried to mess with Garcia?"

"Yeah but he didn't get very far, Reid took care of it."

"Nobody messes with Garcia and gets away with it, I'm gonna have a talk with that guy." Morgan stalked off angrily.

Morgan ran into Reid and pulled him into the break room. "Where the hell do you get off not telling me about that deputy trying to mess with Garcia?"

"Sorry Morgan, it never came up okay. I've had a few things on my mind. Who told you, Garcia?"

"No, Colleen, at least she thought I ought to know, she thinks you're some kind of hero by the way! I'll tell you, if he so much as comes in the same room with Garcia, he's a dead man."

Gideon and Colleen arrived at Bluegrass Valley shortly after lunch. They went to the dayroom that was occupied by the usual suspects.

Colleen spoke to most of the elderly residents and tried to ascertain if they had any knowledge of what had happened to Thelma Fletcher. Many of them suffered moderate to severe memory loss and two years after the fact, barely remembered Thelma Fletcher let alone what happened to her.

They were just about to leave the dayroom when the sound of a motorized wheelchair heralded the arrival of Bud Talbot. "Well hello again, little lady. How are you today?"

"Oh hi Bud, I'm good. This is Special Agent Gideon. We're here again talking to residents to see if anyone can shed any light on Thelma's death. Do you have time to talk?"

"I'll make time for you Honey."

They sat down in the corner of the dayroom by the window and Colleen started talking. "Bud do you remember anything unusual happening around the time that Thelma died, any unusual people or people in unusual places at unusual times?"

"Well, that was a while back sweetie. It's hard to remember if something seemed out of place two years ago."

"If you could think about it Bud, it's really important."

"I will do that little darlin. Hey where's your boyfriend today, you know the young doc? How did you get stuck with this old codger," he said, indicating Gideon with a smirk.

"Dr. Reid is not my boyfriend and Special Agent Gideon is not an old codger." Gideon started to laugh.

"Well he might not be your boyfriend but he would like to be and you want him to be your boyfriend so what's holding you two back."

Colleen groaned and Bud laughed as they got up to leave. Colleen asked if Gideon would mind if she stopped in to visit Jim. Gideon said not at all and they headed for the room. Jim looked just as he had the day before, the tubes continued to keep fluid flowing in and out. Colleen spoke to him and took his hand. Gideon watched the young woman communicate with this unfortunate man and he saw that Reid was right. Colleen had a special rapport with these people. This was indeed her calling if she would realize it.

When they got back to the stationhouse, Reid had made a discovery. The paper used for the consent form was different from the paper in the rest of the chart. He contacted Bluegrass Valley and was told that they had indeed changed paper suppliers last year. "That means that this consent form was put in this chart recently, probably after word got out that Thelma's body was being exhumed and we'd be looking into her death."

Garcia suggested, "Maybe they have security cameras in the medical records area and we can see who had access to the chart."

"That's a good idea Garcia, I'll check on it," Reid responded and jumped up and almost ran into Morris who had just returned from overseeing the exhumation of the bodies and they had been taken to the hospital morgue awaiting Dr. Coleman's arrival.

Reid returned a few minutes later reporting that there were cameras in the hallway where medical records was located but not specifically in the record room itself. He was going to get the tapes. Perhaps they would get lucky.

Dr. Coleman called. He had arrived and was at the hospital and had made a cursory inspection of all the bodies and reported that they all had their eyes removed. He hadn't yet obtained tissue samples for testing.

"So all the recent exhumations had their eyes removed but David Rafferty said he was never asked." Hotch said, "That means that the eyes were removed without consent."

"Have we made any inroads into finding out where these eyes are going," Emily inquired?

JJ said, "We've checked with the registry and they have no record of any eyes donated from here so they must be going privately to some ophthalmologist. Finding out who that is is almost impossible due to patient confidentiality."

"So what do we know," Morgan added, "Numerous people have been killed at this nursing home, their eyes are being harvested but not through legal channels so they're being sold on the black market and that makes them almost impossible to trace."

"I'm going to run all the eye doctors from Lifelink clinics and find out who's doing a lot of eye surgery because the surgery has to be reported for the insurance to pay out." Garcia remarked, getting up and heading toward her computer.

"But if these are being done on the black market, maybe the recipients are paying cash under the table for the privilege of cutting to the front of the line." Gideon piped up.

Reid returned with the tapes from the nursing home and they put it in the player. They watched, as many nurses, aides and other staff passed before the camera, no one looking particularly suspicious. A man in a business suit went by and both Morris and Hotch jumped up in unison saying, "That's David Rafferty!"


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Do not own Criminal Minds (some days I barely own my own mind)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"David Rafferty," Hotch said, "What would he be doing at the nursing home?"

"Maybe we need to bring this guy in for questioning," Morgan opined.

"My sentiments exactly," Emily threw in.

Morris said he would have Rafferty picked up and left to put the order out.

Reid looked at the video again, "Rafferty's mother was one of the bodies exhumed and she had her eyes removed which he said was unbeknownst to him, right?"

"Yes Reid, that's what he said." Hotch replied.

"Well, if he's involved in this, he would have known that her eyes were missing, so why would he not just say that they had been donated. Why say he hadn't been asked and then have the eyes missing. That makes no sense." Reid got up and started pacing back and forth in the room, an activity the BAU team was used to seeing when the young genius was onto an idea, but at that moment, couldn't quite catch. They knew he would snare it eventually, they just had to wait.

Morris came back to inform the group that Rafferty was on his way in with John Hamil for questioning.

David Rafferty was not impressed! Having a deputy show up on his doorstep and haul him down for questioning when he had been nothing but cooperative from the beginning was a little disconcerting to say the least. He was placed in an interrogation room, nothing like what was available at Quantico or most major centers they visited. There was no two way mirror for others to watch the progress of the interrogation. An intercom had been set up in the room so the others could hear the questioning but they would miss a crucial part of the process, body language. Only those in the room would get the benefit of that. Hotch was still leaving it up to Reid to decide who did the questioning. He realized that Reid had been a part of this from the beginning and it was, for all intents and purposes, his case. Although Reid was not a very experienced interrogator, he was an expert in body language; he was also the SAC and as such would be expected, if not to conduct, at least to participate in, the interrogation.

Reid now had to decide who he needed in there with him. Was it the wisdom and experience of Hotch or Gideon, the forcefulness of Morgan, or the calm compartmentalization of Emily? He looked around the room and decided on Hotch. Gideon was glad. He felt Reid had made the right choice. Although he was Reid's mentor and felt a fatherly fondness towards him, and they had been very close since Reid came to the BAU, and would continue to be, a time came for strings to be cut and Gideon felt that time had come and Reid had proved to him through his choice that he was right.

Hotch and Reid entered the room to face off with an irate David Rafferty, sitting defiantly with his arms crossed. Hotch began, "Mr. Rafferty, upon reviewing some security tapes from the Bluegrass Valley Nursing Home, you appear prominently on one of them. Why would that be, Mr. Rafferty, your mother died there a year ago so why would we see you on the video?"

Rafferty laughed, "You guys dragged me down here for that. Why didn't you just ask me at the house, I would have told you? I have nothing to hide. I'm at the nursing home all the time. I'm a pharmaceutical sales rep, remember. That means I go around to doctors, hospitals and yes nursing homes and try to get them to buy my company's products. The administrator, the pharmacists and most of the nurses and I are on a first name basis. Trust me; I know them all from business and from when my mother was there. I even stop to see some of the residents I got to know while visiting my mom. What was I wearing on this video?"

"A business suit," Reid supplied.

"Because I was there on business."

Hotch looked at Reid and then said, "That will be all for now, Mr. Rafferty, we'll be in touch if we need to speak with you again."

After David Rafferty had left, the group got together and Hotch said, "His explanation seems to make perfect sense."

"Too perfect if you ask me," Reid replied. "His body language was deceptive. He was challenging, arms crossed, asking us to trust him. It was partly the truth but not the whole truth."

"What do you think he's lying about Spence," JJ queried?

"I can't put my finger on it. Everything he said is plausible and probably true but there's more. There's something he's not saying." He was pacing again. "Garcia, can you find out how Rafferty benefited from his mother's death."

"I'll do my best Reid."

"What are you thinking, my man," Morgan interjected?

"Okay, bear with me because this may sound way out there. Rafferty didn't seem to know about the eyes so I think someone else is inv…"

"Reid, I just checked with the bank and the title office, David got title to his mother's house which is worth about $300,000. Mother, it appears was not hard up for cash and David's bank account took a hefty jump after her death. He's made some good investments since then and the money is growing."

"Thanks Garcia, as I was saying, I think someone else is involved with the eye thing. Now if you want to murder someone and not have anyone notice, what do you do? You make it look like natural causes or an accident or you hide it in some other way."

"What do you mean Reid," Hotch was interested.

"Okay, bear with me again guys; say you want to hide a needle, where do you hide it? With a bunch of other needles. So if you want to hide a murder, you hide it amidst a bunch of other murders. Say, the real goal was to get rid of Cynthia Rafferty, so they make the death look like a heart attack but if it's ever found out well it becomes a part of this other big scheme and the real motive is still not revealed. The motive was never the eyes; the motive was to hide the death of Cynthia Rafferty who was killed for the inheritance. As far as getting the potassium chloride, you heard the guy, he works for a pharmaceutical company, and he could probably get as much KCl as he needed."

Jake raised an eyebrow, "KCl."

"Chemical symbol for potassium chloride, sorry it's the scientist in me. If the number one motive is the demise of Cynthia Rafferty, then the secondary motive is one of two things; the sale of transplantable eyes for profit or a chance to cause problems for Lifelink Enterprises or a combination of both. When Edna Hammond started snooping into Thelma Fletcher's death, she had to be neutralized because the goal had not been achieved yet as Cynthia Rafferty wasn't dead. They couldn't risk the plot being hatched before the intended victim had been taken care of." He looked at the group to see if they thought that he had completely lost his mind.

They were all looking at him like the light bulb had suddenly gone on and they could see everything clearly. "Reid, you're a genius," Garcia yelled.

"So they tell me Garcia, so they tell me."

"Now Rafferty can't be administering the KCl. It would become obvious that he was around every time one of these people died. It has to be someone on the inside who would be unnoticed. The removal of the eyes can occur up to twelve hours after the death, as long as eye drops are instilled as soon as possible after death. If they were removing eyes at the home someone would notice. There can't be that many people involved, so I don't think the eyes were harvested at the home. I think the eyes were harvested at the funeral home. Has anyone ever talked to Gus, the undertaker? Of course not, because everyone is concerned with what happens before and at the time of death and we were all assuming that the eyes were being taken at the home. No one thought about what happened after the bodies left the home and came into the hands of the mortician. I think we need to talk to Rafferty again and the mortician. Maybe if they know we're onto the other, one of them will roll on the accomplice on the inside."

Hotch looked at Garcia and said, "Garcia, I think you're right."

Garcia looked confused, "Right about what?"

"Reid's a genius."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Do not own Criminal Minds**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Colleen had decided to get something for the group for dinner since it seemed like it was going to be a long evening. She had headed for the local KFC a few of blocks from the stationhouse; everybody liked chicken, didn't they? Loaded down with bags, she was regretting her decision not to bring the car or one of the guys to help her lug this stuff. _Too late to think about that now, genius. Oh, genius I'm definitely not, but genius is a beautiful thing especially when embodied in the form of one Spencer Reid. That mind, those eyes, that beautiful smile, that hair and those delightful han…_

"Hey beautiful, do you need some help there." She looked up from her happy reverie to find John staring down at her. He was the last person she wanted to see. Oh well at least he could carry half of the bags which were really starting to weigh on her.

"Sure, you can take half of these bags if you like."

"That really wasn't what I had in mind," he said with a sneer.

Colleen remembered what happened to Garcia in a stationhouse full of law enforcement. It made her heart race and her body began to tremble. Her hands were beginning to lose their grip on the bags of food. She felt herself stammering, "Oh never mind, I can manage these the rest of the way by myself." She turned to quickly walk on when she felt herself being grabbed and whipped around to face John, the bags falling to the ground.

"Don't ever turn away from me. I will not be dismissed. You think you're really something don't you? Messing around with the big FBI guy, yeah I saw the two of you smooching in the break room when you thought nobody was looking. What's he like? Bet I'm better. Why don't we give it a try?"

Colleen was really getting frightened now. "No, John, just leave me alone. They're expecting me with their meal and if I don't show up soon they'll come looking for me."

"That's all right, it won't take long to show you who the better man is." He tightened his grip on Colleen's arm and with his other hand pulled her hair and dragged her to the alley. Colleen screamed but no one was on the street and she was sure her cries would not be heard.

Once they reached the alley, John threw her against the wall of the building so hard the wind was knocked out of her. "Please, don't do this. It's not too late to stop; I won't say anything I promise."

John grabbed her face and pulled her toward him and kissed her. It was a hard and punishing kiss, nothing like the sweet, gentle but oh so arousing kisses she got from Spencer. She kept her mouth closed and tried to push him away which seemed to anger him even more.

_Oh God, someone please help me. Spencer, where are you? I need you now, please come._

He had her pinned to the building with his knee and was running his hands excitedly over her body. She tried to fight and kick but he was too strong for her. He then tore the front of her blouse open to expose her breasts. Her chest was heaving with fear and panic and this seemed to excite him. He buried his head in her cleavage and started to move his mouth over her breasts. Colleen felt like she would vomit.

"Has anybody seen Colleen," Reid said to the group.

"What's the matter Junior, lose your little lady," Morgan couldn't resist a chance to tease especially when Reid was oh so easy to get a rise out of.

Lois said, "She left a little while ago to get some dinner for everyone, she thought it might be a long night. She should be back by now though, it's only a few blocks."

Reid's brow furrowed and he grabbed for his phone and punched in some numbers reminding himself that he should put her on his speed dial. The phone rang with no response. "She's not picking up. Garcia can you locate her cell for me please."

"You're really worried, aren't you," she sat down in front of the computer and her fingers started to walk over the oh so familiar territory.

"Just a feeling I can't shake."

"Okay, I have her cell on Midland Street about a block and a half from here. Reid, it's not moving."

The others looked up in shock as Reid went running past them and out the door. "What's going on" Hotch asked?

"Reid thinks there's something wrong with Colleen. She should be back by now and she's not answering her phone. I traced it to about a block and a half from here but the signal is not moving."

"Something's happened to Colleen," Kyle yelled as he too headed for the door with the others hot on his tail.

Morgan had quickly passed all the others when he came upon the bags on the sidewalk, then he heard sounds coming from the alleyway. He went toward the sound and saw John Hamil pinning Colleen to the side of a building. She was crying and screaming. Reid was attempting to get John off of the young woman. His rage was like nothing Morgan had ever seen in him before. He ran to assist his best friend.

When Morgan arrived in the alley they easily pulled Hamil off Colleen, who collapsed on the ground, crying. Morgan had a hold of John but Reid was trying to pull him away from Morgan, he wanted to get his hands on the guy.

The others had arrived, the women immediately going over to Colleen, who was still visibly shaking and screamed when they tried to approach her. The three women stayed back a few feet to give Colleen some room and some air, spreading themselves in a semi-circle around her, protecting her like a shield.

John was squirming to get out of Morgan's hold. Reid wanted Morgan to release him as well; he wanted a piece of this son of a bitch. "Reid, you need to check on Colleen, she needs you now." Reid glanced over at Colleen, seeing the terrified look on her face and the girls all around her. Morgan gestured toward her with his head, "Go."

Reid turned and looked at John once more, assured that he wasn't getting away; he turned and headed towards Colleen. The moment Reid left Morgan swung John around and shoved him hard against the building. John let out a groan of pain. Morgan was just beginning.

Morgan continued with his assault on John Hamil and his advanced training in hand to hand made it a very one sided altercation. By the time Morgan was through John was lying on the ground moaning in pain and would continue to moan in pain for some time to come. The others, it seemed, saw none of this, as no attempt was made to stop Morgan or assist John.

Colleen was looking around at everyone in something of a daze. She saw the girls all around her. She could also see her father and she heard him trying to penetrate the haze, saying "Colleen, honey, it's dad." She couldn't seem to get herself to respond and she looked at them like they were all from outer space. Then he came from behind her dad and the women, Reid. His face wore a look of pain and concern but she also saw love there. He squatted in front of her and the ladies gave him room.

"Colleen, can you hear me Sweetheart?" She nodded, _did he call her sweetheart, he wasn't like Garcia, he didn't talk like that to everyone. It must mean something._

The girls and Kyle backed off a little when it seemed like she was responding to Reid. Reid reached out a hand and Colleen flinched back. He didn't withdraw the hand but spoke softly and gently, "It's okay, it's me, it's Spencer. Do you see me?" Colleen nodded again. "Will you let me help you up so we can take you do the doctor."

"Don't want a doctor."

"What do you want Colleen?"

"You," she said, tears spilling down her cheeks, "I just want you."

Reid sat down next to her, he removed his jacket and she allowed him to put it on her to cover her exposed body where John had ripped her blouse. He tentatively held out his arms to her and she looked at him for a few moments, then allowed herself to be pulled into his arms. She cried on his shoulder and he held her there until she had no tears left and then he lifted her like a child and carried her back to the stationhouse.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Do not own Criminal Minds**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Colleen was sleeping in Reid's arms; she had refused to see a doctor. Reid noted some bumps and bruises but no serious injuries. The door to the stationhouse flew open and Miriam rushed in. Kyle had called her after Reid and Colleen returned to the sheriff's station. He told her not to come but there was no stopping Miriam if she thought her daughter needed her.

"Where is she, is she all right?"

Kyle got a hold on his wife. Shh, Miriam, she's fine," he pointed to their daughter sleeping in the arms of the young agent. Reid raised his free hand and waved at Miriam. She came over to them and put her hand on Colleen's head lightly caressing her daughter's hair. She looked at Reid and mouthed "Thank you."

Given the events of the evening, the group had decided to wait until the morning to proceed further with their investigation. State officials would be by in the morning to pick up John Hamil. He was being charged with assault, attempted rape and assault on a federal officer as Garcia had now chosen to press charges. Tonight he was a guest at the local hospital thanks to Morgan.

Everyone was getting ready to head to their accommodations for the night. Reid knew he had to wake Colleen. He gently shook her and she woke with a start and the fear showed in her eyes immediately. "It's okay, it's time to go back home, your Mom's here," Reid said indicating Miriam. She came over to hug her daughter which proved a little difficult as Colleen was reluctant to let go of Reid. He eventually extricated himself assuring the traumatized young woman that he was close by, allowing Miriam the chance to comfort her daughter.

Kyle came over to Reid, who was now leaning against the desk drinking a cup of his sugar laden coffee, "I don't know how to thank you for what you did tonight for Colleen. If it hadn't been for you, I shudder to think what could have happened to my baby."

"We were all there Kyle, the whole team, the whole group were all there for Colleen, and will continue to be."

Gideon and Hotch were talking in the corner, taking stock of the day's events. They felt that Reid was indeed on the right track with the Rafferty and the mortician angle and if they could get a break on finding the person inside Bluegrass Valley that was helping them; they'd have the case solved. Gideon gave Hotch a look that said thanks for stepping back and giving Reid this chance. Hotch returned the look saying, "I wouldn't have done it if he wasn't doing great work Jason."

Miriam and Kyle decided they would take Colleen home in their car and Roy could drive the cruiser back to Brookdale. Everyone came to say goodnight to Colleen and let her know they were all there for her. Reid was talking to her before she left. "I think maybe it would be a good idea if you stayed home tomorrow. You had a pretty traumatic day."

"Don't you think I can handle it, you didn't tell Garcia to quit working?"

"No, I didn't mean that at all." _Here I go saying the wrong thing again._ "I just thought that you've had quite a lot of stress tonight and I didn't want to add more to it." Everyone was watching and Reid looked at the floor willing it to open and swallow him up.

"I'll be here in the morning, ready to work like everyone else, that's the way I want it. I just want to put this behind me. Are you ordering me to stay home?"

"No, I would never do that, I was just trying to make things easier for you, I'm sorry if I was insensitive in some way. I, uh, better let you get going, good night Colleen." Reid turned quickly and left the room.

Reid was in the conference room getting his messenger bag when Gideon came in. "She wasn't angry at you, you know. I think she just doesn't want to appear weak in front of the others."

"You know how it is with me, poor social skills. So often I say the wrong thing, or what I'm saying comes out wrong. God, I never meant to hurt her or degrade her in any way."

"She knows that Reid, she'll be better in the morning, once she's slept on it. Come on let's go."

Reid was lying in bed for yet another night waiting for sleep to overtake him but it appeared sleep was losing the battle and he remained wide awake going over all that had happened that day. He heard a tapping sound and thought at first it was the wind but then realized it was someone knocking at his door. He looked at his watch; it said 3:12 am. He got up opening the door to find Colleen standing there. She walked past him into the room.

"I'm sorry; I never meant to be mean to you. I know you were only being kind. I don't know why I said those things. I've just been lying in bed and I couldn't believe I said that to you and you, you're the nicest guy in the whole world. How could I be such a…a…bitch?" She looked up at him, tears on her cheeks, and then she was in his arms, his lips on hers in a kiss that was at first tentative and gentle then became intense and passionate.

Sanity returned and Reid pulled back, "Colleen, we can't…we can't do this."

"Why not, I want to. Have I ruined everything now, because of what I said tonight? Do you hate me now?"

"Of course not, did that kiss feel like I hated you?"

"No, but…"

"Colleen, you went through a very traumatic experience tonight and sometimes after an experience like that, you're not thinking too clearly. Believe me, I know. I just don't want to do something that's a reaction to what happened and not a natural progression in our relationship. I don't want either of us to hate ourselves or each other in the morning."

"You've said that before, that something happened to you, something that affected you in a bad way. I asked Gideon about it but he said I had to wait for you to tell me. Will you tell me, please?"

Reid looked at the floor, he opened his mouth a couple of times but the words would not seem to come. He wrapped his arms around himself, as if to give himself a hug or to put up a shield against the world. He knew this moment would come and he was dreading it. He knew from rehab that to come to terms with what had happened he had to freely admit it, this was still the hardest part, to come right out and say _"I'm a drug addict."_

Reid sat down on the bed and patted the place beside him for Colleen to join him. He cleared his throat, twice, and said, "We were in Georgia in February after the Superbowl…" The story poured out of him, Tobias kidnapping him and taking him to the shack in the cemetery, being beaten, watching murders on the computer screen, being injected with Dilaudid, being told to choose a team member to die, digging his own grave and eventually killing Tobias. He told her about the subsequent addiction to the potent painkiller and the rehab that followed. He told her everything and watered nothing down. If she wanted to know, she would know it all, he thought.

When he was done, Colleen was kneeling on the floor in front of him, holding his hands in hers. She looked up at him and he could see the tears flowing freely down her face; she was making no attempt to stem them. She got up, went around to the other side of the bed, kicked her shoes off and crawled in sitting with her back against the headboard. He turned to look at her and she held her arms out to him, and he accepted their invitation gladly. She ran her hands through his hair. He felt her tears on his cheek. Eventually, they slept.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Still do not own Criminal Minds**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gideon had risen shortly after dawn and happened to look out the window, doing a double take when he saw Colleen running from Reid's room to the Rutherford's car and taking off at warp speed. He laughed to himself, now that made things interesting. At least it was he and not Morgan who had seen the young lady making her getaway. If it were Morgan, Gideon knew, Reid would never live it down.

Now he and Garcia were impatiently waiting for Reid by the SUV since he was in possession of the keys. "I wonder what's keeping him," Garcia said.

Gideon had to stifle a smile and said "I'll go see what's up." He knocked on Reid's door and it was opened almost immediately by a somewhat flustered Reid.

"Oh sorry, I was late falling asleep and I guess I overslept a little, I'm ready now and I just have to get my bag, uh here take the keys, I'll be right there." He ran back into the room and grabbed his bag and ran out dropping his room key on the way out. He picked it up and headed for the SUV, then dropped his bag and had to retrieve it as well. Gideon was finding it hard to contain himself.

"He's worse than usual," Garcia remarked. "Do you think he's worried that Colleen will still be mad at him?"

Reid arrived, thankfully, before Gideon had to answer because he doubted his ability to answer Garcia with a straight face. He hoped they could talk about the case on the way to Castleton.

When they arrived in Castleton the team got together with the sheriffs and deputies to make a game plan on how to handle Rafferty and the mortician, Gus. Reid asked Garcia to run a check on Gus Trillby so they would be prepared when they confronted him.

Garcia returned a few minutes later with some interesting information. "Mr. Trillby apparently is heavily into on line gambling and is not very good at it."

"A lot of debts," Reid asked?

"Yes, and it looked like he was really in a lot of trouble until about two years ago when he started making substantial payments towards them. There is no evidence in his income, where this money was coming from but it's not from his funeral home. Now I was just about to make a comparison to when these payments were made and if they correspond to dates when deaths occurred at Bluegrass Valley. I'll let you know."

"I'm going to call Coleman and see where he's gotten with the autopsies on our DB's" Reid got up and pulled out his cell phone, going to the other side of the room.

"Okay," Prentiss pondered, "Say it turns out that Cynthia Rafferty died the same way as Thelma and Edna, how do we connect David Rafferty to the crime. I mean what's to say he wasn't at the nursing home selling pharmaceuticals."

Morgan responded, "We'll probably have to get someone to roll over on him. If we can get the other two, I'm sure they'll roll. You know no honor among thieves."

Reid returned, "Okay the verdict is in. All of our bodies, save one, died of KCl overdose. One died of natural causes and it wasn't Cynthia Rafferty. Garcia, how are you doing with that comparison?"

"Got it right here sweet pea. Substantial payments always made shortly after each one of the deaths occurred."

"Good work Garcia," Hotch stated. "Okay, I think we have enough to pay Mr. Trillby a visit." He looked at Reid, "Who's going?"

"Why don't you and Emily go Hotch. I want to visit the nursing home again and see what I can find out looking through different eyes. Whatever we get from Trillby and the home Gideon and Morgan can use to tag team Rafferty."

"Do you want me to go with you to the nursing home again?" Colleen raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, you have a really good rapport with the residents."

The two pairs left for their assignments. Garcia was going to continue to find all she could on the principles in the scheme.

Hotch and Emily arrived at the funeral home and identified themselves to the receptionist and asked to speak to Gus Trillby. The receptionist left and returned a few minutes later with a man in his fifties, 5'8", wearing black glasses. Hotch asked if they could speak in private and Trillby led them to a client room with oriental carpets, comfortable expensively upholstered chairs and rich dark furniture.

"What is this about," inquired Trillby.

"Mr. Trillby, we are investigating the deaths of numerous residents of the Bluegrass Valley nursing home. Some exhumations have been done and it has been discovered that these people died of potassium chloride overdoses causing heart attacks. It has also been discovered that these people have had their eyes removed and the families appear to know nothing about this. We believe that you sir have been removing these eyes and selling them on the black market for transplantation. We know all about your gambling debts and that you started to repay them after these deaths started and the money is not coming from your funeral home. We also know that substantial payments have been made after the date of each of the deaths. When we look deeper into the money trail, we'll find out where the money came from and I'm sure your accomplice will give you up to save himself."

When Hotch finished, Trillby was silent, then he said, "I didn't kill them, I only used the eyes. I never hurt anybody and people who needed corneas got them."

"Oh yeah," Emily replied, "You were performing a public service."

"Now Mr. Trillby, you can help yourself out here or not, it's up to you. You can be charged with defiling a dead body and selling stolen property or if you choose not to cooperate we can amend the charges to include accessory after the fact in all these murders. What's it going to be Mr. Trillby? Are you going to give us the person inside the nursing home who was responsible for these murders or are you going to go down for them as well?"

After Hotch had concluded this speech, Trillby was silent for a few moments, and then he said, "Okay, if I give up the guy inside, you promise I won't get charged with any of these murders?"

"That's what I said Gus," Hotch responded.

"Okay, I'll tell you who it is."

As Reid and Colleen entered the nursing home the receptionist looked up with an expression that said, "Oh not again." What she did say was, "You want to see Dr. Price again, I presume."

"No, as a matter of fact," Reid replied, "We're just going to wander around and talk to some people." They headed off down the hallway. The receptionist picked up the phone.

The pair, like Morgan and Prentiss, headed for the nurses' lounge. There were four women in the lounge, a couple reading, one watching TV and the fourth with her head back appearing to sleep. They introduced themselves, saying they would like to ask some questions about David Rafferty.

"Oh him," one of the nurses with a name tag that said Stef replied, "That guy is full of so much hot air, always trying to talk up the nurses and get us to go out with him. The way he talked, you'd think he was some big shot or something, I mean the guy sold Aspirin, but he made it sound like he owned the company.

"Yeah," a nurse named Nancy added, "It was like twice as bad because we had to put up with him coming to push his drugs and again when he came to see his mother. She was a nice lady and I don't mean any disrespect but it was a bit of a relief when she passed because we didn't have to see as much of him, though he still comes and sees some of the residents.

"Is he involved with any of the staff members," Colleen enquired.

"Are you kidding, we can't wait to get rid of him when he's here." Gillian replied.

Reid nodded and thanked them for their time and they headed off to look for someone else to talk to. Colleen looked at Reid and said, "You wouldn't mind if I..."

"Went to see Jim," Reid finished for her. "Should I be jealous of this guy?"

She gave him a coy smile and turned and walked down the hallway, "See you soon."

Colleen turned into Jim's room to see Bud sitting beside his bed. "Well isn't this nice, my two favorite guys togeth…" She stopped dead when she saw Bud had a tourniquet around Jim's arm and was about to inject something.

"Bud what are you doing," Colleen raced into the room to grab Bud's hand away from Jim as Bud reached behind him and pulled out a gun aiming it at Colleen.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Do not own Criminal Minds**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hotch and Emily arrived back at the stationhouse with Gus Trillby in custody and the news everyone had been waiting for. They now knew who they were looking for and it was a shock to everyone. "We should call Reid and warn him while we're on the way," Hotch said reaching for his phone.

"Can't," Garcia said, "Phones have to be turned off just like in the hospital, something about the medical equipment."

"Oh yes, I forgot about that. Okay everybody, let's head out." They all went to their vehicles and a little convoy headed for the nursing home.

Reid was talking to some of the nurses at the nurses' station. He was asking about David Rafferty who seemed to be universally disliked. "Some of the staff have told me that he comes to see some of the residents. Is there anyone in particular that he visits?"

"Well" a nurse named Carlos replied, "I often see him talking to Bud Talbot. They used to talk a lot when he visited his mom too and they would play crib."

"Thanks very much for your time." Reid headed down the hall to look for Captain Bud.

Hotch and Gideon were in one of the cruisers, the other members of the team were in the SUV. Hotch said, "All right, spill, you look like you've been ready to bust a gut all morning."

Gideon could hold it in no longer and knew it was safe to tell Hotch. He told his friend about the quick getaway of the lovely Colleen from Reid's room in the early dawn hours and the flustered and clumsier than usual Reid. He was just glad Morgan didn't know. They both imagined if Morgan knew and the hell Reid would live through and even Hotch had to laugh at that.

"You're right about that, we definitely won't mention it to Morgan."

"I really don't want to hurt you little lady, don't come any closer."

"Bud, what are you doing, oh God it's you who's been killing all these people. Bud why, for the money from the eyes? The pitch of Colleen's voice raised in disbelief.

Reid had gone to the dayroom and the game room and Bud's own room but he was nowhere to be found. He'd go to Jim's room and find Colleen, he thought, maybe she'd know where to find Bud.

"No it wasn't for the money," Bud yelled at Colleen, "Do you think I'd do this for money?"

Reid could hear the raised voices. It sounded like Bud. "Bud, you know you can't get away with this, don't you." And Colleen!

Reid was running now until he was outside Jim's room. He stopped and stood with his back against the wall outside the room and peeked in. He could see Bud beside Jim's bed holding a gun on Colleen. Jim had a tourniquet around his arm and it looked like Bud had been about to inject him. Bud! It was Bud! And he had a gun on Colleen. Reid drew his weapon.

"_Okay, deep breath, you can do this. Bud was a Captain in Vietnam, probably an excellent marksman. You know you can be too, when you have to. Remember Dowd and Hankel."_

Reid stepped into the room, his weapon in a perfect two handed grip. "Bud, why don't you put down the gun, you're not getting out of here. Why hurt anyone else?"

"Hi there doc. Just having a chat with your little girlfriend here. I see she's not denying it this time, are you sweetie?" he said looking at Colleen.

Colleen turned her eyes to Reid and he could see the fear in them. "No Bud, she can't deny it now."

"Well, well, I'm happy for you, really. You're a nice young couple.

The team and the locals pulled up outside the nursing home and went in. The receptionist was startled at the influx of so much law enforcement. Hotch said displaying his ID, "Special Agent Hotchner FBI. Where would I find Bud Talbot?"

The woman looked confused. "Bud Talbot," then at Hotch's stern look she said, "Room 116. The agents, sheriffs and deputies headed down the hallway. They arrived at room 116 and found it empty. A nurse was coming along the hallway. Her eyes opened wide when she saw all the agents with guns out. Hotch said, "Have you seen Bud Talbot?"

"No I was just coming to check because one of the residents said he heard loud voices in room 121."

"We'll check, you go check on your other residents and keep the hallways clear."

The group moved up the hallway until they came to room 121 and they could hear the voices. "That's Reid," Morgan whispered.

Gideon stood against the wall and glanced in. He saw Reid with his back to the door, his weapon drawn, Colleen was at the end of the bed and Bud Talbot had a gun pointed at Colleen. He pulled back and told the others what he had seen.

Kyle became very agitated realizing that this killer had a gun on his daughter. Hotch indicated that he and Prentiss would go out and come around the other way from the fire doors. He wanted Morgan to go outside to the window. Gideon and JJ would maintain their present position. "Okay everybody, let's move," Hotch ordered, and the agents moved to their assigned spots with military precision.

"Bud why are you doing this if not for the money." Reid inquired taking a small step further into the room.

"You want to know why. I'll tell you why, because they owe me."

"Who owes you Bud," Reid asked, taking another small step.

"Lifelink Enterprises, that's who," Bud responded, another step.

Hotch and Prentiss had arrived at the other side of the door and Reid looked over and spied Morgan at the window. His team was here.

Gideon whispered, "Keep him talking Reid, keep him talking," as the group stood at the ready to go in if needed.

"Why Lifelink Enterprises? What did they ever do to you?" Another step.

"They're the reason I'm in this chair."

"Oh come on Bud, you lost your legs in the war, how could they be responsible for that?"

"It's their fault I never healed. The doctors at the VA hospital said my legs didn't heal properly because my diabetes had been mishandled and I developed…"

"Diabetic Neuropathy," Reid finished for him.

Bud nodded, "So instead of being able to be fitted with prosthesis and being a man again, I'm stuck with these stubs for legs. It was because the Lifelink doctor I went to was a quack and a drunk and they still let him practice. I tried to sue but they have so much money and so many lawyers that they'd have me in court till I was broke or dead. So I transferred to a Lifelink facility and tried to think of a way to ruin them. A scandal over stolen eyes for profit seemed like a good idea."

"I'm truly sorry about what happened to you Bud but you killed innocent people," another step.

"They were all people who needed to die. Thelma was so crippled up with arthritis and in so much pain. Cynthia had Alzheimers; she couldn't remember her son or her own name or anything. It was so sad. And the others were the same, look at Jim here." Jim's eyes were moving erratically, listening to the conversation.

"What about Edna Hammond and Tracy Wilcox, did they need to die too Bud."

"I didn't kill little Miss Marple and Nancy Drew. David got nervous when they started snooping into Thelma's death. I told him they wouldn't find anything but he got jumpy."

"It was easy to get Gus to agree to take the eyes and sell them; he needed the money so badly. I just made sure he sold them to a doctor from Lifelink to set up the scandal. I just wanted someone to pay for what happened to me. You don't understand that?"

Reid could see Morgan was getting the window open. He just needed a little more time.

"Yeah Bud I do. A little while ago something happened to me. I had just gone to work to do my job. I was kidnapped by a deranged psychopath with multiple personalities. One of the things he did to me was inject me with Dilaudid and when he was done with me I was addicted. You don't know how many times I've lain in bed at night and screamed at the fates, why did this happen to me. I did nothing to deserve this. But now I wear this label, drug addict. I have to learn to live with it and accept that everyone who knows me will never look at me quite the same way they did before. I wanted someone to pay but the way things were going the only person paying was me. It was the hand I was dealt and whether I win or lose all depends on how I play that hand. I could carry on with the drugs and eventually descend into the life of a junkie or I could pick myself up and do what a very good friend suggested, use it to make me a better profiler and a better person. I chose the latter." Another step.

Reid saw Morgan get the window open and climb in. He looked at Colleen and looked up and to his right. He lifted his right foot slightly and gently kicked the IV pole at the end of Jim's bed that delivered his liquid nutrition. The pole descended towards Colleen who screamed and moved to dodge the pole. Morgan jumped at Bud. Two shots rang out!


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Do not own Criminal Minds**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Reid dove on top of Colleen. When he looked up, he saw Morgan standing by the wheelchair. Bud was hunched over, blood flowing from his chest. Hotch was standing in the doorway in his shooting stance.

Reid looked at Colleen underneath him and said, "Are you all right?" Colleen nodded her head.

He stood up and assisted Colleen to stand as the others were entering the room. Reid yelled, "Somebody, take that tourniquet off Jim before his arm falls off." Colleen hurried over to the man and removed the tourniquet and took his hand, "Are you okay Jim?" Jim looked at her and blinked.

Morgan was feeling for a pulse on Bud Talbot. He looked up at the group and shook his head.

The nursing home staff were starting to arrive in the room led by Dr. Price. She took in the scene and shook her head. She turned and looked at Spencer, remarking, "You're bleeding Dr. Reid." The others turned to look and saw blood oozing on to the sleeve on Reid's right arm.

"Oh, I didn't realize," Reid said.

Colleen raced over to him, looking at the wound. "Oh my God, you've been shot. We have to get you to a hospital. We should get an ambulance. We have to try and stop the bleeding." Her voice was rising another octave with each statement. She grabbed a towel from the end of the bed and pressed it on the wound, turned and looked at the others, yelling, "Isn't anyone going to call an ambulance, he's bleeding!"

Reid looked down at Colleen and started to chuckle. Colleen looked up at him, "Why are you laughing?" She slapped his chest lightly with the back of her hand. "Why are you laughing?" Another slap on his chest. Reid appeared to be trying not to laugh but was totally unsuccessful. She was hitting him with fast little slaps now. "Why are you laughing, you're hurt and bleeding and I'm trying to help and nobody will call an ambulance and you could be dying and if something happens to you I'll…I'll...I don't know what I'll.." Tears started to fall down her face.

Reid stopped laughing and gathered her in his arms. "Aw it's okay, I'm all right. It's just a graze. I'm in a nursing home. Dr. Price is right there, and there are nurses all over the place. I'm sure they can fix me up in no time, right Dr. Price."

Dr. Price nodded, "I'd be honored Dr. Reid."

"See, I told you," he said, caressing her hair, "nothing to worry about."

She looked up at him and he wiped her tears from her cheeks. "Why do you have to be so logical," she said angrily, "when I'm being…

"Hysterical" Reid finished for her.

"I'm not hysterical, how dare you say I'm hysterical. Just because I happen to care a little what happens to you mister does not make me hysterical."

Reid looked over her head and said, "How about that patch up Dr. Price."

"Sure Dr. Reid, come right this way, the treatment room's just down the hall."

Reid started to follow Dr. Price out of the room and Colleen followed them saying, "I'm coming with you."

They reached the treatment room with Colleen still on their heels, dogging them right into the room. Reid saw Colleen follow them in and said, "What, you just want to see me with my shirt off or what?"

"Damn right," they heard her say as she closed the door, and the group burst into laughter.

They emerged from the treatment room a while later. Colleen had appeared to have calmed down somewhat. Dr. Price assured him the few sutures she put in could come out in about a week and he would hardly have a scar. "Now Dr. Reid, are you sure you don't want something a little stronger than acetaminophen for the pain. A little Demerol, perhaps.?"

"No thanks, Dr. Price, I can't take narcotics, the acetaminophen will be just fine."

"Okay Reid," Hotch said, "Why don't you head back to the stationhouse and we'll go pick up Rafferty."

"No way. You expect me to just sit back while you go and pick up one of the principals in this case. I'm coming, I've been in this case from the beginning and I'm not sitting out now."

"Reid, you realize that you were shot tonight."

"Yeah Hotch, I kinda figured that out but it's just a flesh wound and I'm fine and I'm going to see this through to the end." The two men were standing toe to toe. "You are not going to order me off this are you?"

"No Reid, I'm not, come on let's go make your arrest."

The group went to Rafferty's home and made the arrest. Rafferty, of course, denied all charges, but they said they had Bud's statement and Gus' admission as well.

"Yeah, well you can't believe anything those two say."

"Well, Mr. Rafferty," Reid stated, "We have vials of KCl removed from Bud Talbot's room and when they're dusted for prints, I'm sure we'll find yours, I'm also sure when we check the lot numbers we will be able to trace just where they came from. Part of your business is keeping meticulous records on your sales and travels and we have one of the best computer techs in the world and she will track down every record and find out where you were every minute of every day. You may run, but you can never hide from Penelope Garcia."

Back at the stationhouse, David Rafferty was locked up with Gus Trillby. Tomorrow they'd be transferred to the state penitentiary to await trial.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Morris said, "Thank you all so much for your help on this case. Dr Reid, if you hadn't been here that first day I don't know if any of this would ever have been uncovered. We can all agree that we certainly got more than we bargained for when we went to a crime scene seminar." The other local law enforcement officers all agreed it had been quite a learning experience and they hoped Reid would come back again and give more seminars if they promised not to have a murder while he was there.

"Well since we managed to unearth a major murder scheme, I think the director might just agree to more," Reid replied.

Hotch said they should all get some dinner and those who were staying in Brookdale could head back and get a good night's sleep and it would be wheels up first thing in the morning.

Garcia was in the conference room, packing up her computer, when Reid came in and closed the door. "Garcia, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Anything babe, you know that."

"Will you find out all the information you can about any sanitariums in Virginia and the surrounding states. You know the kind of stuff that's not in the brochures."

"You mean something a guy would like to know if he was thinking of having his mother transferred there."

"Yeah, that kind of thing."

"You got it sweetcheeks. I'll do it first thing when I get back."

"Thanks Garcia."

Reid was back in his room in Brookdale getting his things ready for leaving in the morning. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed. "Hello this is Dr. Spencer Reid. I'm fine, how are you? That's good to hear. How is everything going? Yeah I would thanks." Reid waited a few moments. "Hi Mom, how're you doing…"

The BAU team met at the sheriff's station the next morning. Morris thanked them again for all their help and they headed off to the airstrip for the flight home to Quantico. They were just about to board the plane when a car came to a screeching halt near the runway and Colleen exited the vehicle. "You were trying to get away without saying good bye."

"We were up so early to leave for Castleton, I didn't want to wake you or your family" Reid stated.

The others said good bye to Colleen and headed for the plane, leaving Reid and Colleen alone on the tarmac. "I was doing some research on the computer last night." Colleen said.

"What kind of research?"

"I was looking at schools in Virginia; I'm thinking of coming there to study, there's also a real good one in DC."

"What kind of schools?"

"Nursing schools, Dr Price said she would give me a good recommendation."

"That is terrific, I knew as soon as I saw you with the residents at the nursing home that you were destined to be a nurse. DC is a great place; you'd really like it there."

"So you wouldn't mind if I came out there, to study of course."

"Oh, of course, and no I wouldn't mind at all."

"Okay, well I'll probably see you soon then."

"I certainly hope so." Reid pulled her close and they shared a lingering and passionate kiss that gave much and promised more, then Reid turned and headed for the plane.

Reid entered the plane and found his seat near the middle across from Morgan. He looked over and his friend was smiling at him. "Morgan, not one word!" Then he turned and looked out the window with a smile of his own.

**The End**


End file.
